Lynncoln- uno para el otro
by MariLoud
Summary: Lynn con el pasar del tiempo descubrirá que pasar tiempo con lincon es lo mejor del mundo y poco a poco van desarrollando mutuamente sentimientos uno por el otro en secreto pero lo único que lo detiene de confesarse su amor es que son hermanos
1. Chapter 1

**Narra Lynn.**

Hola me llamo Lynn Marie Loud Jr. y soy la cuarta hermana de once hermanos... ya se lo que piensan como es que podemos ser once... es algo que yo también me pregunto pero eso no es de lo que les vengo hablar hoy... hoy les quiero contar de cómo me enamore de mi hermano menor... si ya lo sé debo estar loca para haberme enamorado de mi hermano menor... siendo once en la familia para ser más específicos somos diez chicas y un chico... esto era algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano... Lincoln se iba a enamorar de alguna de nosotras o alguna de nosotras se iba a enamorar de el... y la que se enamoró de el fui yo... bueno ya los debí haber aburrido mejor comienzo ya... por cierto tengo ya dieciséis años esto empezó cuando cumplí quince hace un año.

**Narrador normal **

Eran las tres de la tarde y Lynn apenas estaba saliendo de la escuela ya que es viernes tiene practica con su equipo de futbol y debido a que sale tarde luna no la espera con Vanzilla ya que todas las demás se enojaran, por eso es que se tiene que regresar sola.

En los vestidores de la escuela se encontraba Lynn con Polly que la estaba esperando para que se fueran juntas.

**Narra Lynn **

¡Lynn ya!- dijo Polly gritándome.

Ya voy... solo estoy guardando mis cosas- dije.

te tardas mucho- dijo Polly.

Ya estoy aquí contenta- dije.

Sí, pero porque siempre te tardas tanto- dijo Polly un poco molesta.

Estaba acomodando bien mis cosas- dije.

No es más fácil solo meterlas y ya- dijo Polly.

Claro que lo seria pero si no las acomodo bien va a ser difícil sacarlas después además es de mala suerte meter las cosas más porque si no en los entrenamientos me va ir mal- dije.

Jejeje claro amiga lo que tú digas, mejor vámonos ya que me va empezar a dar hambre- dijo Polly poniendo sus manos en su estómago.

Bueno ya vamos- dije.

Salimos de la escuela con rumbo a nuestras casas el camino de regreso fue normal... bueno si normal es competir por cualquier cosa como ver quién da más pasos o camina más rápido después de un rato dejamos de competir para empezar a platicar y fue ahí donde Polly saco un tema que rara vez toco los chicos.

¿Para quien era la carta traías hace un mes?- me pregunto Polly

Cual carta- dije.

Si la carta que llevaste a la cancha de béisbol la que tenía un corazón- dijo Polly.

No...sé de qué... carta me hablas- dije un poco nerviosa.

Jaja claro hazte la loca- dijo Polly.

Hay ya ni me que fuera a burlar para quien era... ya dime- dijo Polly.

Para nadie- dije

Aja si como no y yo te voy a creer- dijo Polly.

Pues deberías- dije.

Ya dime Lynn- dijo Polly insistiéndome.

Así estuvo un rato hasta que no me quedo más de otra que decirle.

Era para Gorge feliz- dije avergonzada.

Polly di un grito de felicidad lo que significa que me va empezar a preguntar que paso.

Te respondió, le respondiste, que le dijiste en la carta, le pediste que fuera tu novio, te dijo que si- dijo Polly emocionada.

No respondí nada solo me senté en la banca que estaba cerca, Polly noto eso y supuso que no pasó nada

No respondió verdad- me pregunto Polly.

No- dije triste

Oh ya veo- dijo Polly.

No te preocupes Lynn veras que ya llegan mejores chicos en tu vida- dijo Polly.

Si pero por lo mientras no hay nadie y no es algo que me importe tengo mis deportes y eso me hace feliz- dije sonriendo.

Jejeje bueno- dijo Polly.

¿Y hay alguien especial en tu vida Polly?- pregunte.

Mmm... bueno hay alguien pero no me he animado a hablarle- dijo Polly.

¿Quién es?- pregunte.

Mmm...- dijo Polly.

Lo conozco acaso, ¿es de alguno de los equipos donde estamos?- pregunte.

mmm... no- dijo Polly.

¿Va en la escuela?- pregunte.

Si- dijo Polly.

¿Va en tu salón?- pregunte.

Si- dijo Polly.

¿Lo conozco?- pregunte.

Si- dijo Polly.

Bueno... de tu salón solo conozco a dos personas, Clyde y mi hermano... ¿Te gusta Clyde?- dije.

¡Que!... ¡no!, ¡me gusta Clyde!- dijo Polly enojada.

¡Entonces te gusta mi hermano Lincoln!- dije sorprendida.

Si me gusta hay algún problema con eso- dijo Polly algo enojada y sonrojada.

No la verdad no tengo problema alguno con que te guste mi hermano pero... Lincoln enserio no digo que mi hermano no sea buen partido pero digo hay chicos mejores que el- dije.

... ¿se ve que no conoces para nada a tu hermano verdad?- dijo Polly seria.

Claro que lo conozco a la perfección- dije un poco enojada.

Entonces sabes que es muy caballeroso, sabes que te ayuda siempre si necesitas algo, que es muy bueno escuchando dando... consejos, que si necesitas que este contigo en un mal rato hay esta, que te da su cariño incondicionalmente.

Cuando Polly empezó a decir todo eso no sé pero en ese momento empecé a recordar todas las cosas que ha hecho Lincoln por mí y por mis hermanas e internamente le empezó a dar la razón a Polly, pero por que hasta ahora que me lo dijo Polly empecé a darme cuenta como es Lincoln en realidad será porque solo lo he visto como un hermano y no como un chico.

Bien tienes razón Lincoln es como tú dices y creo que Linc sería un buen partido para ti solo no lo pierdas- dije.

Jajaja claro que no lo perderé- dijo Polly

Y por cierto desde cuando tú y Linc se llevan bien, creí que después de lo del baile de la escuela hace dos años le habías dejado de hablar- dije.

Le dije de hablar pero al poco tiempo me toco hacer un proyecto escolar con él y hay lo conocí un poco mejor y con el tiempo seguimos hablando hasta que empecé a interesar en el- dije.

Oh ya veo- dije.

No se si la ves que Lincoln estuvo muy deprimido en las vacaciones para pasar a primero de secundaria... sabes porque lo estaba digo si es que lo recuerdas- pregunto Polly.

Oh si lo recuerdo muy bien no sé si recuerdes a Ronnie Anne la brabucona de tu salón ella y Lincoln eran muy amigos y en ese verano ella se mudó de estado para vivir con su familia y fue por eso que Lincoln estuvo muy pero muy deprimido- dije

Oh entonces fue por eso- dijo Polly.

Si, ¿que nunca te lo dijo?- pregunte.

No nunca me dijo- dijo Polly

Qué raro... pero sabes debió haber tenido su motivo para que no te lo dijera- dije.

Si debió tener sus razón para no decirme- dijo Polly.

¿Ya se está siendo un poco tarde y si llego tarde de nuevo me van a castigar te parece si hablamos mañana?- pregunte.

Claro- dijo Polly.

Nos levantamos de la banca y seguimos con nuestro camino, a cinco calles de llegar a mi casa se encuentra la parada del auto bus hay estuvimos un rato ya que Polly toma el autobús para llegar a su casa de hecho puede tomar el autobús a tres calles de la escuela pero me acompaña a casa cada vez que tenemos entrenamiento, al poco tiempo llego el camino de Polly, se subió pero antes nos despedimos al irse Polly yo seguí con mi camino de regreso a casa.

Pero estaba ves fue un poco raro ya que cada calles la sentía más larga que de costumbre y aparte sentí que me movía lenta, al llegar a la puerta de mi casa puede ver que el sol se empezaba a me meter cosa que me preocupo mucho porque según yo cuando se fue Polly en su camino debían ser las tres y media, apoco me tarde otras tres horas en llegar a casa... eso es imposible... así que decidí entrar, ya sabía que a dentro me esperaba un fuerte regaño de mama por llegar tarde aparte de que me iba a castigar.

Al entrar no había nadie paraba en la puerta pensé que luna estaría en la puerta con mama para regañarme pero no había nadie asi que grite para saber si había alguien.

¡Mama!, ¡Papa!, ¡Luna!- dije gritando.

Nadie respondió a mis gritos así que pase a la sala y hay estaba Lincoln dormido en el sillón, me sorprende que no se despertara con mis gritos ya que él no tiene el sueño muy ligero que digamos así que decidí despertarlo para saber dónde estaban todos.

Linc, hermano despierta- dije moviendo a Lincoln.

Que... que pasa- dijo Lincoln adormilado.

Lincoln que despiertes- dije gritando

Al gritarle a Lincoln se despertó de susto y cayó al suelo, fue chistoso ver eso

Ya... desperté... estoy despierto- dijo Lincoln levantándose del suelo.

Bien, sabes dónde están todos- dije.

Creo que fueron al cine y a cenar- dijo Lincoln bostezando seta donde en el sillón

¡Que! Como que se fueron al cine y a cenar sin nosotros- dije enojada.

Pues ya ves- dijo Lincoln bostezando.

¿Y por qué no fuiste tú?- pregunte.

Llegue cansado de la escuela y la verdad no tenía ganas de ir así que decidí quedarme a dormir- dijo Lincoln.

Bueno... sabes si dejaron algo para comer- dije.

Creo que papa dejo albóndigas de la cena de anoche- dijo Lincoln.

Mmm... enserio albóndigas... mmm bueno... me llamas para cenar en rato Linc voy ir a tomar una ducha- dije

Claro Lynn- dijo Lincoln.

Deje a Lincoln en la sala y subí las escaleras con rumbo a mi cuarto, ya en mi cuarto tome mis cosas para darme una ducha, cuando salí de mi cuarto el pasillo se veía un poco oscuro como si el color se empezara a opacarse esto se me hizo muy extraño pero no le tome importancia.

Al terminar de bañarme salí del baño con mi pijama puesta, el pasillo estaba más oscuro como si la luz fuera apagando poco a poco además de que se sentía un ambiente pesado como si algo fuera a pasar, esto me empezó a preocupar así que baje al primer piso a buscar a Lincoln, al bajar al primer piso esta como si nada pasara la luz estaba normal el ambiente no se sentía pesado eso me hizo sentir mejor, fui a buscar a Lincoln para ver si podemos comer ya.

Lincoln donde estas- dije.

Nadie me respondió eso me preocupo un poco.

Linc donde estas- dije.

Estoy en la cocina- dijo Lincoln.

Fue a la cocina a ver qué estaba haciendo, más le vale que no se esté comiendo lo que dejo papa de la cena de anoche, al entrar a la cocina me estaba dando la espalda puede ver que estaba comiendo algo.

¿Que estas comiendo?- pregunte

Lincoln se dio la vuelta y pude ver que estaba comiendo un emparedado.

Un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y mermelada- dijo Lincoln hablando mientras comía.

¿Hay para que me hago uno yo?- pregunte.

Creo que aún queda un poco mantequilla de maní y mermelada, y pan- dijo Lincoln hablando mientras comía.

Tome las cosas y me prepare un emparedado estaba a punto de comerlo hasta que Lincoln me pregunta.

¿Lynn quieres ver la tele conmigo?- pregunto Lincoln.

Claro- dije mientras empezaba a comerme mi emparedado.

Los dos fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos juntos en el sillón, Lincoln tomo el control remoto y empezó a buscar algo que nos gustara a los dos, al encontrar un programa que nos gusta a los dos empezamos a verlo, después de un rato se me ocurrió preguntarle a Lincoln si el y Polly ya eran algo más que amigos.

¿Linc recuerdas Polly la niña que te presente en el baile de Sadie Hawkins?- pregunte.

Si por- dijo Lincoln.

¿Aún le hablas?- pregunte.

De vez en cuando ya que ella va en mi salón, porque preguntas- dijo Lincoln.

Es que Polly me habla mucho de ti- dije

Oh enserio- dijo Lincoln nervioso.

Si- dije

¿Y que es lo que habla de mí?- pregunto Lincoln.

Muchas cosas me han contado de ti- dije.

Oh enserio, y que te ha dicho de mi- dijo Lincoln nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

Me ha dicho que eres muy caballeroso, que ayudas siempre si necesitas algo, que eres muy bueno escuchando dando consejos, que si necesitas que este contigo en un mal rato hay esta, que te da su cariño incondicionalmente eso es lo que dice Polly de ti- dije riendo un poco

Al decir todo lo que me dijo Polly y pude ver como poco a poco Lincoln se estaba sonrojado.

Wao piensa eso de mi Polly jeje- dijo Lincoln sonrojado pero da vuelta a su cabeza para que no vea que se sonrojo.

Entonces tú y Polly son más que amigos- pregunte.

¡Que! no Polly y yo somos bueno amigos- dijo Lincoln.

Jajaja hay mi hermanito ya tiene novia- dije burlándome.

Polly no es mi novia solo es una buena amiga- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Jajaja ¿y desde cuando ustedes son amigos?- pregunte.

Fue dos meces después de lo del Baile de Saide Hawkins nos toco hace un proyecto en la escuela y de ahí poco a poco nos hicimos amigos también Polly fue mucho apoyo cuando se fue Ronnie Anne- dijo Lincoln.

Oh ya veo y porque nunca me dijiste o alguna de las chicas que tú y Polly eran muy buenos amigos- pregunte un poco enojada.

Bueno no les dije porque... mmm bueno ya sabes cómo son...- dijo Lincoln nervioso.

Como somos- dije enojada.

Le gusta entrometerse en todo y si les decía podrían arruinar mi amistad- dijo Lincoln un poco enojado.

Nosotras no nos entrometemos- dije enojada.

Recuerdas la vez traje a casa a Cookie- dijo Lincoln enojado.

Si la recuerdo que tiene que ver eso con lo de Polly- dije.

Recuerdas que cuando entre con ella agarrado de su mano y empezaron hace un escándalo ya que decían que era mi novia y por cualquier pretexto entraban a mi cuarto y lo peor fue me descubrieron que nos estábamos besando e hicieron un gran escándalo y me quitaron a cookie para interrogarla, darle consejos de noviazgo y más cosas además de que salió corriendo de la casa y tuve que correr tras ella para que me perdonara, me perdono pero lo que tenía con cookie se vino para abajo por que se entrometieron- dijo Lincoln enojado.

Oh ya veo... lo siento de mi parte, no era mi intención intervenir en tu relación- dije un poco triste.

No te preocupes Lynn, pero es por eso que no les dije lo de Polly.

Si Linc- dije.

Ya se empieza a hacer un poco tarde mejor vallamos a cenar ya- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dije.

Fuimos a la cocina y buscamos lo que dejo papa para que cenamos, lo calentamos en el horno de microondas y nos servimos, fuimos a cenar en el comedor pero Linc tuvo la idea de que cenáramos en la sala para que vemos la tele mientras comemos.

¿Qué quieres ver?- pregunte.

Veamos lo que tú quieras- dijo Lincoln.

¿Seguro?- pregunte.

Bueno- dije.

Tome el control y le puse lucha libre que me encanta mucho, la cena fue tranquila, esta vez no fue nada ruidosa ya que solo estamos Lincoln y yo en casa, al terminar de cenar Lincoln tomo los dos platos y los fue a dejar a la cocina, empezó a darle la razón a Polly de que Lincoln puede ser el novio perfecto para cualquier chica pero Lincoln debe tener la mejor chica.

¿Por qué me siento rara al hablar de mi hermano, siento raro en mi estómago como si me diera vueltas?- dije pensando.

Debí estar muy metida en mis pensamiento porque Lincoln me saco del trance en el que estaba

Lynn- dijo Lincoln gritándome.

Que pasa, porque gritas- dije confundida.

Te estoy hablando y me estas ignorando por eso te grite- dijo Lincoln.

Llamo mama y dijo que van a llegar tarde ya que hay tráfico enorme- dijo Lincoln.

Oh ya veo, ¿van a llegar muy tarde?- pregunte.

Me imagino que van a llegar como a las doce- dijo Lincoln.

Oh ya, ¿por cierto que hora es?- pregunte.

Son las diez- dijo Lincoln.

Bueno me iré a dormir ya estoy muy cansada, te veo mañana, hasta mañana Linc dije.

Hasta mañana Lynnda- dijo Lincoln susurrando un poco.

Claro escuche que dijo "Lynnda" Lincoln o fue mi imaginación... debo estar muy cansada que ya escucho cosas, al subir al segundo piso el ambiente de nuevo se volvió pesado y el pasillo se veía más oscuro, prendí la luz y no note ninguna diferencia aún se veía oscuro... mmm la verdad me estaba empezando a dar miedo mejor voy a mi cuarto.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto, el ambiente aún era pesado pero no tanto como en el pasillo y la habitación estaba oscura aunque haya prendido la luz... mejor me duermo y espero mañana ya todo sea normal, me acosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y empecé a dormiré poco a poco.

No se cuentas horas pasaron hasta que me desperté, me desperté de golpe porque escuche un grito fuerte, era el grito de Lincoln, me levante de la cama de golpe, salí corriendo al pasillo, el pasillo estaba muy oscuro además de que se veía como niebla, corrí hacia el cuarto de Lincoln... pero cada vez que daba un paso veía que el pasillo se hacía más largo y sentía que me movía muy despacio, los gritos de Lincoln eran más fuerte, tarde tiempo en llegar a la puerta de Lincoln.

Cuando entre al cuarto de Lincoln puede ver a lo lejos que una persona estaba golpeando a Lincoln me acerque rápido para quitar a la persona, al estar detrás de ella cuando la persona dio la vuelta para verme quede boquiabierta ya que la persona que estaba golpeando a Lincoln era yo.

Pero esta Lynn era diferente ya que tenía los ojos rojos y su piel era pálida como la de Lucy, se quedó viéndome por un momento, quería quitarla del paso para ver cómo estaba Lincoln.

Aléjate de mi hermano- dije enojada.

No me contesto solo se lanzó a mí para golpearme, pelear conmigo misma fue alfo difícil ya que al igual que yo sabe pelear, tarde mucho peleando conmigo misma, cuando le di el golpe definitivo a la otra Lynn cayó al piso noqueada, me levante del suelo y fui a ver a Lincoln para ver si estaba bien, el reacciono de una forma que no me esperaba.

Lo siento Lynn me pondré el traje de nuevo no me pegues de nuevo por favor - dijo Lincoln asustado y exaltado.

Traje... de que hables Lincoln- dije.

Del traje de ardilla... me... me lo pondré de nuevo pero no me golpes más- dijo Lincoln con miedo.

No Linc no lo tienes que usar- dije acercándome a Lincoln.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Lincoln se alejaba de mí, cree que soy yo la Lynn que lo lastimo así que me acerque a él para que vea que no le voy a hacer nada.

Linc enserio no te voy a hacer daño- dije.

Por favor Lynn no me hagan nada... mira aquí está el traje mira ve como me lo pongo de nuevo- dijo Lincoln mientras veía como tomaba la cabeza del traje de ardilla y se lo ponía.

Lincoln yo nunca te aria nada- dije.

Ve... ya me estoy poniendo el traje- dijo Lincoln mientras se terminaba de poner el traje.

Ver como Lincoln se estaba poniendo el traje me hizo entristecer mucho y me acerque a él para quitarle el traje de ardilla pero no se dejaba.

Lincoln enserio quítate el traje- dije intentándole quitar el traje.

No... no... déjalo... déjalo Lynn no me lo quites- dijo Lincoln con miedo.

¿Por qué no quieres quitártelo?- pregunte.

Porque si me lo quito saldrá mi mala suerte- dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln no tienes mala suerte- dije.

Si... si la tengo- dijo Lincoln con miedo.

No Lincoln- dije y le quite la cabeza de ardilla- ves no pasa nada.

Al quitarle la cabeza de ardilla a Lincoln puede ver que la otra Lynn dejo a Lincoln con varios moretones en la cabeza.

Linc- fue lo único que dije ya que sentí un empujo que saco volando.

La otra Lynn esta enzima de Lincoln y lo comenzó a golpear de nuevo, me levante de golpe y me lance sobre la otra Lynn para quitarla de enzima de Lincoln, estuve un rato forcejeando con la otra Lynn para quiérala de encima de Lincoln, al quitarla de enzima de Lincoln pude escuchar lo que decía cuando yo estaba enzima de el.

Lynn por favor deja de golpearme... por favor para- dijo Lincoln llorando.

Lincoln no te estoy haciendo nada- dije.

Por favor para- dijo Lincoln llorando mientras trataba de cubrirse la cara.

Al trate de calmar a Lincoln pero me di cuenta de que se estaba defendiendo como si la otra Lynn lo estuviera golpeando aun, seguí tratando de calamar a Lincoln pero este ponía resistencia, al tratar de calmar a Lincoln sentí que me dieron un golpe en la cabeza y caí inconsciente por... no se cuento tiempo estuve inconsciente.

Al despertarme Lincoln estaba alejado de mí y puede ver como se estaba quitando el traje de ardilla al ver eso me sentí mejor, cuando me levante me empecé a dirigir a el... pero envés de caminar empecé a correr a hacia él, intente detenerme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, salte sobre él y como no tenía la cabeza de aridilla puesta puede ver que me miraba con mucho terror como si lo fuera a golpear, de momento comencé a golpearlo... intente detenerme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, solo podía ver como estaba golpeando a mi hermano intentaba parar pero no podía, Lincoln estaba llorando como nunca y yo era la causante.

A lo lejos puede escuchar gritos... eran gritos de mi hermas decían ¡Lynn detente que vas a matar a Lincoln!, mi cuerpo las ignoraba y seguía golpeando a Lincoln, me detuve por que sentí que me agarrón, me empezaron a alejar de Lincoln, mi boca empezó a hablar sola.

Suéltenme ya- dije enojada.

Lynn ya que vas a matar Lincoln- dijo Lori gritándome.

Que no ven que no tiene el traje puesto y va a pasar la mala suerte- dije.

Lynn lo de la mala suerte ya termine entiende- dijo luna.

Al estar ya lejos de Lincoln puede ver que lo estaban ayudando luan y Leni, cuando lo levantaron no era mi hermano de trece años... era Lincoln de once años al que lastimamos hace dos años... al ver como deje a Lincoln golpeado y con algo de sangre... me sentí la peor hermana... se supone que yo debo protegerlo... no lastimarlo... de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro... solo quería que la pesadilla termine.

Me desperté de golpe está en mi cama, está respirando muy agitada y sudaba mucho, mire hacia los lados para ver si todo estaba normal, el ambiente no se sentía nada pesado... todo esta tranquilo... me momento recordé a Lincoln y me levante de golpe de mi cama, salí de mi cuarto que comparto con Lucy, el pasillo estaba normal no había niebla todo estaba normal, corrí al cuarto de Lincoln, abrí la puerta de golpe... todo estaba normal... era el Lincoln de trece años no el de once, abrí la puerta fuerte que accidentalmente desperté a Lincoln.

¿Quién esta hay?- pregunto Lincoln bostezando.

No conteste, Lincoln predio la luz del cuarto.

¿Lynn que pasa porque estas despierta a estas horas y por qué estas sudando?- pregunto Lincoln

No conteste de nuevo, mi única acción fue corre a abrazar a Lincoln y comencé a llorar.

¿Lynn estas bien, que tienes, que te paso?- pregunto Lincoln preocupado.

Solo seguía llorando y abrazando a Lincoln hasta que él lo comprendió.

¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si- dije abrazando a Lincoln y llorando.

Oh ya... tranquila Lynn no pasa nada- dijo Lincoln abrazándome y consolándome.

Seguí llorando sobre el pecho de Lincoln un rato más mientras él me consolaba, hasta que deje de llorar fue cuando Lincoln me pregunto de que trataba la pesadilla que tuve.

¿De qué fue esta ves?- pregunto Lincoln.

No lo recuerdo- dije mintiendo.

Claro que sabes de que es, solo que no me quieres decir si no porque estas llorando y abrazándome- dijo Lincoln.

Mmm... fue de la ves de la mala suerte de eso fue mi pesadilla- dije mientras soltaba a Lincoln

Oh ya veo... ¿Estuve fea?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si- dije.

Descuida solo fue un sueño- dijo Lincoln.

Todo fue mi culpa- dije.

Solo querían darme una lección- dijo Lincoln.

Exageramos mucho con lo de la lección y más yo- dije.

Ya quedo en el pasado- dijo Lincoln.

¿Por qué nos perdonaste... nunca lo entendí?- pregunte.

Porque son mi familia y eso hacen las familias se perdonan y además lo quiero mucho a todos- dijo Lincoln.

A veces mi hermano me deja sin palabras y estas es una de esas ocasiones.

¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy?- pregunte.

¿No estamos un poco grandes para que durmamos juntos?- pregunto Lincoln.

Bueno solo preguntaba- dije mientras me iba del cuarto de Lincoln.

Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí- dijo Lincoln.

Gracias hermano- dije abrazándolo.

Jejeje de nada "Lynnda"- dijo Lincoln.

¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte dudosa.

Que de nada Lynn, mejor vamos a dormir- dijo Lincoln.

Los dos nos acostamos en su cama él fue el primero en quedarse dormido, yo al contrario tarde un rato más pero antes de quedarme dormida abrase a Lincoln ya que a su lado me siento segura.


	2. Remplazado

Ya ha pasado un par de días después de lo de mi pesadilla, hoy es miércoles y hoy me toca entrenamiento lo que significa que hoy me quedo hasta tarde... espero que Polly no falte si no me tendré que regresar sola de la escuela, mejor me apresuro que se hace un poco tarde.

Me desperté temprano y fui la primera a la hora de entrar al baño cosa que me hace feliz ser la primera como siempre, pero lo malo es que no me puedo tardar tanto ya que con nueve hermanos que quieres ocupar el baño es difícil disfrutar el baño para ti, al salir del baño esta Lincoln esperando para ocuparlo.

Hola Linc- dije.

Hola Lynn- dijo Lincoln.

Gracia por dejar que durmiera contigo anoche- dije

De nada- dijo Lincoln sonriendo

Cuando sonríe Lincoln me tranquiliza y entro en un trance, pero no duro mucho ya que lola empezó a gritar

Pueden dejar que hablar y Lincoln si va a ocupar el baño pasa o paso yo que si lo tengo que ocupar- dijo lola gritando.

Oh claro, pasa Linc- dije dándole paso a Lincoln.

Seguí derecho a mi habitación donde estaba Lucy sentada en su cama, parecía estarme esperando, busque mi ropa para cambiarme, al empezar a cambiarme Lucy me pregunto.

¿Tuviste otra pesadilla el viernes verdad?- pregunto Lucy.

¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunte.

Tu sudor es muy fuerte aparte de que te levantaste y azotaste la puerta, me sorprende que no se haya despertado nadie más- dijo Lucy.

No respondió solo me quede callada hasta que hablo Lucy.

¿De qué fue esta ves?- pregunto Lucy.

De la mala a suerte de Lincoln hace dos años- dije.

Cierto que fue en este mes hace dos años- dijo Lucy.

Si- dije.

Fue muy noble de su parte que nos perdonada a todos- dijo Lucy.

Me sorprendió que me perdonara a mi... ya que yo fui la que lo trato peor- dije tristemente.

Sabes él te perdono especialmente a ti porque eres su hermana favorita- dijo Lucy.

Enserio soy su favorita y ¿cómo sabes eso tú?- pregunte.

Usa la lógica Lynn contigo siempre pasó más tiempo contigo y aparte ustedes tienen más en común de lo que creen- dijo Lucy.

¿Crees eso?- pregunte.

Claro que lo creo y más con la relación que tú y Lincoln tenían me sorprendió que cambiaras a Lincoln- dijo Lucy.

¡Que! yo no cambie a Lincoln por fráncico- dije enojada.

Entonces porque tú y Lincoln ya no pasan tiempo juntos o te ayuda a entrenar- dijo Lucy.

No tiene conque defenderme con lo que decía Lucy es verdad tal vez hice a un lado a Lincoln por estar con francisco ya que el practica deportes y me puede ayudar a ser mejor deportista, les aclaro quien es francisco es un vecino que se mudó hace un año al vecindario, lo conocí en la escuela ya que él se metió al equipo de béisbol y al de futbol y como el equipo femenino y masculino entrañan juntos nos hicimos amigos en los enteramientos, al poco tiempo descubrí que vivía a cuatro casa de la mía y un día le propuse que entrenáramos juntos y el acepto a la semana empezamos a dar mejores resultados en el entrenamiento y en los partidos y decidimos entrenar juntos de ahora en adelante y cuando le dije a Lincoln que entrenaría con francisco de ahora en adelante se lo tomo bien,,, al poco tiempo pasaba más y más tiempo con francisco, el empezó a remplazar a Lincoln en la actividades que hace con él, entonces francisco se volvió mi mejor amigo, en ese momento pensé no tiene nada de malo que tenga un amigo que no sea mi hermano... pero Lucy tenía razón exagere al pasar más tiempo con francisco que con Lincoln, es decir Lincoln pedía que viéramos un película, la tele o que lo acompañara a la tienda de comics mi respuesta era "**más al rato Lincoln ahorita estoy ocupada con francisco **".

Lo acepto tal vez cambie a Lincoln por estar con francisco-dije.

Tal vez... lo remplázate con él, recuerdas la serie de ciencia ficción que veías con Lincoln, que si salía un nuevo capítulo ambos esperaban para verlo juntos- dijo Lucy.

Si ¿por qué?- pregunte.

La dejaste de ver con Lincoln para verla con francisco, además cada vez que francisco decía vamos a tienda de comics hay ibas con él, hasta lees comics con él y los les tu sola porque lo recomendó el, pero si es por Lincoln porque te empezaron a gustar, además pasas más tiempo con el que con todos nosotros- dijo Lucy.

Me quede callada de nuevo ya que tenía razón si cambie a Lincoln por mi amigo.

Mmm... mira Lynn no tiene nada de malo que tengas un amigo y es bueno que tengas un amigo pero si tú y Lincoln ya tenían cosas compartían es injusto que lo cambies para hacerlas con otra persona... siempre pensé que ustedes dos eran mejores amigos Lynn- dijo Lucy.

Todo lo que dijo Lucy hasta ahora es cierto y no tenían como excusarme.

Mira Lynn, Lincoln y tú siempre van a tener un laso especial... no dejes que ese laso termine por tu amigo... por que los amigos van y vienen pero la familia es para siempre- dijo Lucy.

Tienes razón Lucy tratare de que Lincoln y yo pesemos tiempo como antes- dije sonriendo.

Es tu decisión, mejor apresúrate que se hace tarde para la escuela- dijo Lucy.

Qué pero si tú fuiste la que me entretuvo con la plática- dije.

Pero mientras platicamos te pudiste haber cambiado y poner tus cosas- dijo Lucy mientras salía del cuarto dejándome sola.

Me apresure más rápido de normal parece que estaba ves hice tiempo record en cambiarme y poner mis cosas, salí del cuarto rápido y baja al comedor a la mesa de los grandes a desayunar, al sentarme mama y papa me regañaron porque me tarde en bajar, todos ya estaban por acabar de desayunar así que me apresure a desayunar, al terminar cada uno puso su plato en el fregadero y nos pusimos en marcha para irnos a la escuela.

cada uno tomos sus cosas para salir de la casa y subir a vanzilla yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto ya que llegue primero, luna conduce en el primer asiento trasero van luan, Lincoln y lisa, en el segundo asiento van lola, lana, Lucy y Lily que Lucy la carga con todas ya en vanzilla luna se puso en marcha a la escuela, al llegar todos nos vamos y cada uno tomo rumbo a su grado, llegue a mi salón y tome mi lugar de siempre faltaban diez minutos para que empezaran las clases y no llegaba Francisco.

Francisco tal vez no venga ya que ayer me dijo que no se sentía bien y de Polly no si llego ya que va en el salón de Lincoln, empezó la primera hora y no llega francisco.

acabo la primera ahora y si Francisco no entra cuando salga el maestro voy a estar sola todo el día y en los entrenamientos no sé si voy a estar sola porque no sé si Polly vino, salió el maestro y entraron los que llegaron tarde y francisco no entro con ellos lo que significa que voy a estar sola todo el día en clase espero que Polly haya llegado , la segunda hora comenzó y es matemáticas... odio matemáticas... solo falta una hora y es toca el recreo cosa que me hace feliz, termino la odiosa clase de matemáticas... para la tercera hora me toca historia... esa materia no la odio tanto como matemáticas, al terminar la tercera hora sonó la campana para el recreo.

Recreo la hora que me hace feliz tome mi almuerzo y salí del salón me quede en la puerta esperando a que llegue Polly para irnos, pasaron cinco minutos y no llega ni tampoco me ha llamado lo que significa que no vino así que me fui a la cafetería a buscar un lugar a donde sentarme... por si selo preguntan mis únicos amigos son Polly y francisco... pero como Lynn tu eres la deportista estrella y no eres la más popular... simple se lo resumiré "dicen que soy más niño que niña por eso y aparte se la popular a mí no me importa solo me importan los deportes.

Se me olvidó mencionar la secundaria y el bachiller compartimos un recreo por eso es que Polly y yo pasamos juntas un recreo y saben tenemos dos recreos cosa que me hace feliz... tal vez se hora de que pase un rato con Lincoln y seamos los mejores amigos de nuevo espero y no este con sus amigos.

Entre en la cafetería con el único objetivo de entrar a Lincoln será pan comido ya que es el único chico de cabello blanco en la escuela, empecé a buscarlo en el mar de gente que había... y lotería lo encontré en una banca solo... es raro que Lincoln este solo tal vez no vino ninguno de sus amigos.

Me acerque a donde estaba Lincoln... creo que esta solo ya que solo está comiendo y no habla con nadie, me senté y lo salude.

Hola Linc- dije.

Oh hola Lynn- dijo Lincoln un poco confundido.

¿Estás solo?- pregunte.

Mmm... es obvio que estoy solo- dijo Lincoln suspirando.

Bueno estas comiendo algo cabizbajo y no platicas con nadie y además no vi a Clyde, no vino- dije.

Mmm... si no vino Clyde, ni Rusty, ni Zach, ni Liam- dijo Lincoln suspirando.

Oh ya veo... así que vas a estar solo todo el día... por cierto ¿No vino Polly verdad?- dije y pregunte.

Si voy a estar solo todo el día y no tampoco vino Polly- dijo Lincoln

Mmm- dije suspirando.

Por cierto ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo?... digo no me molesta tu compañía pero siempre pasas los recreos con francisco- dijo y pregunto Lincoln.

No vino francisco- dije suspirando.

Oh ya veo... ¿y no sabes por qué no vino?- pregunto Lincoln.

Me dijo ayer que no se sentía bien- dije.

Oh que mal por el espero y se recupere- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dije.

Empecé a comer mientras lo hacía Lincoln y yo platicábamos de cualquier cosa hasta que salió un tema que nos incomoda un poco a los dos especialmente a mi "amor"

¿Tú y francisco son más que me amigos?- pregunto Lincoln.

Como más que amigos- dije tratando de evitar lo que iba a preguntar Lincoln.

Que si tú y francisco son novios- dijo Lincoln

¡Que! Francisco y yo no somos novios- dije sonrojada.

Jeje es que lo aparentan- dijo Lincoln riendo un poco.

Como crees que voy a tener novio primero están mis deportes antes que el amor- dije sonrojada.

Jejeje solo decía es que hacen todo juntos los dos- dijo Lincoln.

Que no hacemos todo juntos- dije sonrojada.

Claro que sí, entrenan juntos, ven la tele juntos, van al cine juntos hasta juegan juntos... hasta lees comic por él te lo recomienda- dijo Lincoln un poco triste.

Cuando dijo eso Lincoln sentí que me dijo me cambiaste, pero no me lo dice porque él no es de echar las cosas en cara, bueno si lo hace pero no muy seguido.

Bueno si hacemos muchas cosas juntos- dije.

Ves por eso digo que si son novios- dijo Lincoln.

Mmm... Lincoln te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me contestes con mucha sinceridad- dije suspirando.

Claro Lynn- dijo Lincoln un poco extrañado supongo que ya sabía que iba a preguntar.

¿Tú crees que remplace por francisco?- pregunte.

Al decir eso deje a helado a Lincoln y yo quede con intriga por lo que va a decir.

Bueno eso... yo no creo me hayas remplazo, digo fue genial que hayas encontrado un amigo quien compartir tus gustos y con quien pases tiempo Lynn... mmm pero sabes me sentí mal cuando poco a poco tú y yo dejamos de hacer cosas juntos y las empezabas a hacer ahora con Francisco para ser sincero sentí celos de que pasabas mucho tiempo con el... pero después me di cuenta que era lo mejor para ti tener un amigo que no sea tu hermano y respete tu decisión- dijo Lincoln un poco triste.

Al decir eso Lucy tenía razón cambie a Lincoln por francisco, soy la peor hermana del mundo por hacerle eso a Lincoln.

Linc... lo siento de verdad lo siento mucho, debes creer que soy la peor hermana del mundo- dije en tono triste.

No te preocupes Lynn, no hay problema que tengas un amigo...- dijo Lincoln sonriéndole a Lynn.

¿Entonces me perdonas?- pregunte.

Jejeje no tengo nada que perdonarte Lynn, al contrario debo felicitarte de que tienes un amigo- dijo Lincoln sonriendo.

Gracias hermano, ya que Polly no vino crees que me podrías esperar a la salida para que no me regrese sola de mi entrenamiento – pregunte sonriendo.

Claro ya que Clyde no vino ni los chicos vinieron no tengo nada que hacer a la salida- dijo Lincoln.

Gracias a si podemos pasar tiempo como antes no Linc- dije sonriendo.

Claro Lynn- dijo Lincoln sonriendo.

¿Y dime Lincoln hay alguien en tu vida?- pregunte.

Amm... bueno... mmm no se- dijo Lincoln nervioso.

Vamos dime quien es Linc- dije insistiendo.

Jejeje bueno no es alguien especial solo es una buena amiga- dijo Lincoln nervioso.

¿La conozco?- pregunte.

Amm... si- dijo Lincoln nervioso.

Mmm... no conozco muchas chicas que no sean nuestras hermanas... solo conozco a risas, haiku, Polly y Tabby... ¿una de ellas tres te gusta verdad?- dije y pregunte.

No me gusta una de ellas tres solo es que tengo una buena amistad- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

¿Es risas acaso tu amiga especial?- pregunte.

No- dijo Lincoln tranquilo.

¿Es Haiku tu amiga especial?- pregunte.

No- dijo Lincoln tranquilo.

Es Tabby tu amiga especial- pregunte.

No- dijo Lincoln tranquilamente.

Solo queda Polly lo que significa que ella es tu amiga especial- dije.

No es Polly- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Claro que es ella si no porque sonrojas- dije.

Bueno lo acepto Polly es mi amiga especial- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Jejeje que bien hermanito me da gusto que hayas escogido a Polly- dije sonriendo.

Si jeje- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

¿Y por qué Polly Lincoln?- pregunte.

Ella se me hace linda y buena persona- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Jeje tienes razón hermanito hiciste una buena elección- dije.

El resto del recreo no las pasamos platicando mientras comíamos nuestro almuerzo, el recreo se nos pasó rápido ya que no perdimos en nuestra platica hasta que sonó la campana terma el recreo.

Fue genial pasar contigo un rato Lincoln- dije sonriendo.

Igual para mí lo fue Lynn- dijo Lincoln sonriendo.

Te veo a salida en el campo Linc- dije.

Claro hay te veré, nos vemos Lynn hasta la salida- dijo Lincoln mientras se iba.

Hasta salida- dije mientras me levantaba para regresar a mi salón.

Llegue a mi salón a tiempo de pura suerte ya que cuando yo iba a entrar en ese mismo momento me tope a mi maestra de biología con quien me toca clase ahorita, me dijo que entrara ya cosa que hice muy rápido, me senté de nuevo en mi lugar y me prepare para otra aburrida clase de biología, pero esta vez la clase fue algo interesante ya que vimos la reproducción humana y ver escenas tipo de videos para adultos me hizo el día un poco mejor, ¡que! Que no tenga novio no significa que no me gustan los chicos o que me llame la ese tipo de cosas.

Durante toda clase puede escuchar murmullos de mis compañeros decir que unos ya estaban algo excitados por las imágenes, al terminar la clase parece que se clamaron un poco, la siguiente hora que me toca es química materia que odio mucho ya que no entiendo nada de nada, durante toda la clase me la pase tratado de comprender que decía el maestro pero m esfuerzo fue en vano.

Al terminar la hora sonó la campana del segundo recreo, hubiera saldo emocionada pero voy a estar solo así que me quede mejor en mi salón a dormir la media hora que dura el recreo, el lado positivo es que tendré más energía para el entrenamiento a la salida, me quede dormida de inmediato durante la siguiente hora dormí lo mejor que puede, la media hora de sueño me callo muy bien lo malo es que no puede dormir más.

La ultima hora es la que más odio del día ya que toca la clase de física y esa hora como la odio ya que la maestra se la pasa un buen de tiempo escribiendo y lo peor es que dura ochenta minutos no cincuenta, les juro que esos ochenta minutos parecen tres horas, aunque odio las materias tengo que copiar todo para que lisa me ayude a estudiar en casa, al terminar la hora de física suena la campana lo que significa que la escuela termino para uno pero para mí empieza la mejor parte de día entrenamiento de futbol.

Salí del salón con mis cosas, estaba cargado dos mochilas y me dirigía para los vestidores, al llegar me cambie para salir a comenzar el entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento es la mejor parte del día, primero empezamos con calentamiento, al terminar de calentar empezamos con practica de tiros, jugas y de más cosas, pero esta vez no preste mucha atención a lo que hacíamos ya que estaba algo triste de que estaba sola, extrañaba mucho a Polly y a francisco ya que con ellos el entrenamiento era más divertido, el entrenador si dio cuenta de esto y cuando termino me llamo para hablar conmigo.

Loud, puedes hablar- dijo el entrenador.

Claro- dije cuando estaba por ir a los vestidores.

Fuimos a su oficina y él se sentó en su lugar y me indico que me sentara.

¿Qué paso entrenador?- pregunte.

¿Qué te paso hoy?- pregunto el entrenador.

¿Qué me paso?- pregunte.

Si durante el entrenamiento no estuviste a tu ritmo normal además andabas distraída- dijo el entrenador.

No conteste solo me quede callada.

¿Ocurre algo Lynn?- pregunto el entrenador.

No, no pasa nada solo estaba algo distraída- dije.

¿Segura?- pregunto el entrenador.

Si- dije.

Bueno que no se repita si Lynn- dijo entrenador.

Claro no se repetirá de nuevo- dije.

Bien, ya puedes retirarte- dijo el entrenador.

Si- dije y me levante y salí de la oficina del entrenador.

Me dirijo de nuevo a los vestidores de chicas, al entrar todas mis compañeras de equipo se me quedaron viendo ya que pensaron que el entrenador me iba a regañar y nos culpó el entrenador cada vez que llama a alguien a su oficina es para darle un regaño horrible, cando estaba por terminar de cambiarme una de mis compañeras se acercó a hablarme para hablarme.

Hola Lynn- dijo mi compañera Rose.

Hola Rose- dije.

¿Te regaño?- pregunto Rose.

No, solo me dijo que no me quiere volver a ver distraída o si me va ir mal- dije tranquilamente.

Oh ya veo que suerte tienes porque si hubiera sido otra persona la regaña- dijo Rose.

Je si supongo que fue suerte que no me regañara- dije.

O puede ser que no te regañara porque eres la mejor jugadora del equipo- dijo rose.

Reí un poco por lo que dijo Rose.

Jeje yo creo que fue suerte que no regañara- dije.

Jejeje como digas nos vemos luego Lynn- dice y se levanta y se va.

Claro nos vemos luego- dije.

Al terminar de cambiarme era la única que quedaba en el vestido, tome mis cosas y salí a buscar a Lincoln, tuve que entrar de nuevo en la escuela para no rodearla, la escuela en la tarde puede ser un poco tétrica ya que no hay muchas luces, mientras pasaba puede ver que no era la única que se quedaba hasta tarde ya me encontré a los que salen de los talleres y también me encontraba a las parejitas que salón de los salón solos, no puedo creer que les guste hacer eso en la escuela pero bueno, también me encontré a los de repostería su salón siempre huele rico pero en fin seguí mi camino pasa salir e irme con Lincoln.

Salí de escuela y hay estaba Lincoln sentado en la banqueta esperándome, decidí hacerle una broma, llegue por detrás y le metí mi dedo con saliva a su oido y ver su expresión fue mi divertido.

Lynn- grito Lincoln enojado.

Mande hermanito- dije riendo un poco.

Por qué hiciste eso- pregunto Lincoln.

¿Hacer que?- pregunte.

Meterme el dedo a mi oído- dijo Lincoln enojado.

Jejeje a hablar de eso jejeje solo le hice una pequeña broma a mi hermanito favorito- dije riendo un poco.

¿Sabes que todo el día mi oído va estar mojado verdad?- pregunto Lincoln enojado.

Claro que lo sé, si ni porque te crees que te hice la broma- dije.

Mejor vamos ya dijo Lincoln- dijo Lincoln.

Como tú quieras hermanito- dije sonriendo.

Empezamos a caminar de regreso a casa durante el camino hablamos de muchas cosas, desde que Lincoln y yo dejamos de ser unidos no me he dado cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado Lincoln en una año, no sabía que ya no dormía con Bun-Bun porque se lo regalo a Lily y también que le gusta leer libros y no solo sus comics y mangas, si se dice así o eso creo, continuando tampoco sabía que ya no andaba en ropa interior en la sala o donde estén nuestras hermanas menores, también le ha dicho que ya le gustan mucho una de las series que nos encantaba mucho a los dos el año pasado... realmente Lincoln a cambiando mucho y me siento mal de no haber estado con mi mejor amigo para ver como madura, si ya lo sé a Lincoln siempre lo he considerado mi mejor amigo.

Y en pocas palabras eso es lo que pasado conmigo en un par de meses- dijo Lincoln.

Wao... no pudo creer que le regalaras a Lily a Bun-Bun- dije sorprendida.

Jejeje ya era hora de que Bun-Bun cambie de dueño y Lily será una buena dueña- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dije.

¿Y dime Lynn ha habido algo nuevo en tu vida?- pregunto Lincoln.

Ya que lo preguntas- dije.

Le empecé a contar Lincoln como ha sido mi vida este último año, para empecé le contar como es francisco y de cómo me ayudaba en los entrenamiento, también l dije que gracias a francisco me empezaron a interesar un poco más los comics y los videojuegos y la cultura pop, de ahí le dije también francisco me está ayudando a dejar de ser una mala perdedora y supersticiosa y le conté de los partidos de que he tenido y como ganamos fácilmente, también le enseñe el collar en forma de triángulo que me regalo Polly en mi cumpleaños.

Oh... claro Polly me comento que te lo iba a regalar- dijo Lincoln

Oh enserio- dije.

Si, por cierto sí que has estado muy ocupada este último año- dijo Lincoln.

Solo un poco- dije.

Seguimos platicando mientras caminamos de regreso a casa, llegamos al parque que está a ocho cuadras de nuestra casa, mientras lo cursábamos Lincoln vio un puesto de helado y me dijo.

¿Quieres un helado Lynn?- pregunto Lincoln.

Claro Linc- dije.

Fue al carrito de helados y trajo dos, para mi trajo uno chocolate y el se trajo de igual manera uno de chocolate

Gracias Linc, el chocolate es mi favorito- dije y chupe mi helado.

De nada Lynn- dijo Lincoln y chupo su helado.

Comimos muestro helado los dos, mientras los comíamos platicos un poco.

Es genial pasar tiempo contigo Linc- dije feliz y chupe mi helado.

Seguimos por un hay platicando después de que nos terminamos nuestro helado, la verdad no recordaba lo divertido que es pasar tiempo con Lincoln... me siento muy mal de haber cambiado a Lincoln por francisco... pero como dijo Linc no tiene nada de malo que tenga amigas o amigos, pero me siento muy mal por haber dejado de lado a Lincoln, él se había vuelto mi mejor amigo y simplemente lo cambie... creo que es hora de que enmendé las cosas.

Ya sé que me dijiste que no te cambie pero...- dije pero me interrumpió Lincoln.

Lynn ya te dije no es necesario que te disculpes- dijo Lincoln hasta que lo interrumpí.

Lincoln déjame hablar si... mira tal vez para ti no sea necesario que te disculpes, pero para mí lo es si- dije.

Lincoln solo asintió.

No soy buena para decir disculpas pero lo siento... y prometo que pasemos más tiempo juntos ya que tú eres mi mejor amigo Linc- dije un poco triste

Lincoln me iba a dar un abraso para consolarme y le hice seña de que le iba a pegar y se me movió, y él sabe lo que significa.

Dos por tierno- dije y le di dos golpes suaves en su brazo y luego lo abrazase yo.

Estuvimos platicando otra media hora hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, nos levantamos de la banca y caminamos de regreso a casa, al llegar a la casa, mama nos regañó ya que nos tardamos mucho, pero no se molestó tanto cuando le dijimos que pasamos el tiempo Lincoln y yo; le dio mucho gusto que volvamos a pasar tiempo juntos como antes.

Cuando estábamos a puntos de irnos mama nos dijo que nos queramos ya que nos iba a decir algo a todas y Lincoln.

No se vallan que les tengo que dar una noticia- dijo mama alegre.

Que es mama- dijimos Lincoln y yo.

Vallan a la sala y les diré - dijo Rita.

Lincoln y yo fuimos a la sala, nos sentamos en el sillón a esperar a mama.

¡Bajen ya que les tengo una buena noticia!- dijo mama gritando.

¡Ya vamos!- dijeron gritando mis hermanas.

Bajaron y todos nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala.

Que nos tienes que decir unidad fraternal materna- dijo lisa.

Lisa habla normal- dijo mama.

Bueno- dijo lisa.

Cuál es la noticia mama- dijo Lola.

Si cual es- dijo lana.

Bien... Lori va a venir a pasar el fin de semana a la casa- dijo mama emocionada.

Todas dimos un grito de alegría de que Lori venga a la casa ya que tiene como cuatro meses que no la vemos, llega el viernes a la cinco a la casa y se va el domingo en la tarde, será bueno volver a verla.


	3. Dudas

Ya es viernes y durante estos días me la he pasado bien, el jueves si fue a la escuela francisco y me la pese con el todo el día, pero a la hora del primer el primer receso, a lo lejos puede ver que Lincoln estaba con sus amigos y al verlo sonríe porque me gusta verlo feliz, además de que con ellos estaba Polly, cuando vi a mi amiga con Lincoln me puse muy feliz pero solo un momento sentí un poco de envidia verla con él, el resto del día me la pasa bien y en la tarde francisco fue a mi casa para que practicamos un rato, durante el entrenamiento puede ver a Lincoln por la ventana se asomó por unos momento y vi que estaba triste... debe extrañar practicar conmigo, esto fue lo que paso, hoy es viernes y espero que hoy sea un día bueno.

Me levante un poco tarde, ya que ayer en la noche me puse a mensajear con francisco y creo me dormí a la una de la mañana, cuando me levante y salí era la última en la fila para el baño, odio ser la última, hay estuve un rato esperando a que cada una de mis hermanas saliera del baño, odio ir atrás de lola ya que ella se tarde demasiado tiempo, porque según ella es una princesa, cuando fue mi turno me tuve que apresurar, de hecho creo que rompí record en bañarme, al salir del baño regrese a mi cuarto, Lucy ya no estaba en el... de seguro ya bajo a desayunar, tome mi ropa y me comencé a vestir, al terminar me mire en el espejo que me heredo Leni; estaba vestida con mi blusa roja con blanco con un número uno, mi short rojo, mis tenis y mis chamarra del equipo de la escuela.

Salí del cuarto y baja el comedor para empezar a desayunar, mis hermanas y Lincoln estaban desayunado, mi plato estaba servido y en m lugar, me senté y empecé a desayunar, todas mis hermanas acabaron de desayunar y fueron por sus cosas para la escuela y yo seguía aún hay, cuando se fueron todas mama dijo.

Lynn recuerda que hoy vamos ir por Lori- dijo mama.

Si mama- dije.

A sí que vamos a pasar por ti para ir a recoger a Lori- dijo mama.

Oh enserio- dije.

Si, te esperaremos en frente de la escuela- dijo mama.

Claro- dije.

Será mejor que vallas por tus cosas que ya se te está haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela y no quieres que te dejen verdad; además no podrías ver a tu novio- dijo mama burlándose.

¡Mama!- dije enojada.

Solo digo lo que veo cariño- dijo mama burlándose.

¡Francisco no es mi novio, mama!- dije.

Jejeje... lo que tú digas- dijo mama burlándose.

Me levante de la mesa y fui a dejar mis traste a la cocina ya que no quiero que mi mama me siga molestando con francisco, fui por mis cosas que las deje en la sala, las tome y ahora solo faltaba que nos fuera a dejar luna a la escuela.

Salimos de la casa y subimos a la camioneta, luna tardo en arrancar la camioneta, camioneta vieja, cuando arranco nos pusimos en marcha a la escuela, en el camino jugué un rato con lana y el resto del viaje platique con Lincoln, hablamos de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurría( como disfruto los momento con Linc), primero dejamos a: Lily, lisa, lola, lana y Lucy en la primaria y kínder, luego fue el turno de Lincoln de que lo dejáramos en la secundaria y por ultimo fuimos a la entrada del bachiller que está al otro lado de la escuela, hay nos bajamos las tres, nos despedimos y cada una tomo rumbo a su salón.

Al entrar a mi salón la mayoría ya había llegado entre los que se encontraba Francisco, me estaba apartado mi lugar junto a él (jejeje es muy lindo que haga eso), me senté y empezamos a platicar hasta que comenzó la clase, hoy me toca biología a la primera hora, como me aburre esa matera, la maestra empezó a dar la clase y antes de que terminara para variar nos dejó tarea, a la segunda hora me toco química, la maestra entro y empezó a dar la clase y así fue hasta que termino y para mi mala suerte dejo tarea, para la tercera hora me toco matemáticas, la clase fue de lo más aburrida si no fuera por Francisco me quedaría dormida, antes de que tocaran la campana para el receso adivinen... dejo tarea, odio los viernes si no fuera porque tengo entrenamiento hoy,

Cuando tocaron para el receso tome mi almuerzo y salí junto con francisco a la cafetería a comer, al entrar buscamos a Polly quien nos estaba apartando el lugar, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, mientras comíamos platicábamos.

¿Lynn a qué hora te veo al rato para entrenar?- pregunto mientras comía Francisco.

Hoy no vamos poder entrenar- dije mientras mordía mi almuerzo.

Entonces entrenamos el sábado- dijo francisco.

De hecho no creo que vallamos a entrenar el fin de semana por que viene mi hermana de visita- dije.

Oh ya veo- dijo francisco.

Así que viene Lori- dijo Polly.

¿Si, como sabes que es Lori, Polly?- pregunte.

Me lo dijo Lincoln ayer, ya quería salir con el domingo con el- dijo Polly.

Oh ya- dije.

¿Te gusta el hermano de Lynn o es tu novio?- pregunto Francisco.

¡No!- dijo Polly sonrojada.

Je no te enojes solo lo supiese es que pasas mucho tiempo con el- dijo francisco.

No tiene nada de malo que pase tiempo con Lincoln y solo es mi amigo, y aparte Lynn no se enoja de que paso tiempo con el- dijo Polly.

Si no tiene nada de malo que pases tiempo con el...pero los tres sabes que te gusta o si no de quien fue corazón de papel que le dieron la semana pasada que decía para ti Linki- dije en tono burlón.

No es mío- dijo Polly muy sonrojada.

Jajajaja lo que tú digas Polly- dije riendo.

Lo que quedo del primer recreo francisco y yo molestamos a Polly de que eral novio de mi hermano... pero al decir eso me sentí algo enojada o eso creo, termino el primer recreo y Polly se despidió y se fue, nosotros dos nos levantamos y regresamos al salón, entrar ya estaba la maestras de física, esta vez llego temprano, durante la clase anote todo para que lisa en casa me explique que es todo eso no entiendo nada, cuando termino la clase la maestra nos dejó... tarea, enserio este nos es mi día, la siguiente materia antes del segundo receso si no me equivoco es... español, dios en esa materia sí que soy mala, pero lo bueno que francisco me explica cuando no entiendo antes de que tocaran para el segundo recreo creo que ya saben que diré mejor me ahorro las palabras.

Cuando sonó la campana, la maestra salió, todos salimos del salón, nosotros fuimos a cancha de basquetbol para ver si podíamos jugar un rato, pero no se puedo ya que estaban en clase los de secundaria, así que solo nos fuimos a sentar a las gradas para ver... por lo que veo creo que estaban por empezar a jugar quemados... va a ser divertido.

¿Ese no es Lincoln?- pregunto francisco.

¿Dónde?- pregunte.

Es el único chico de cabello blanco que esta hay y no lo ves- dijo sarcásticamente.

Jaja que chistoso- dije sarcásticamente.

Estábamos haciendo mucho ruido que el entrenador nos regañó.

¡Loud!, y ¡Martínez! ¡Vengan aquí ya!- dijo el entrenador gritando.

Hui- dijimos los dos.

Bajamos a la cancha... espero y no ponga a dar vueltas por interrumpir la clase del entrenador.

Si entrenador- dijimos los dos.

¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí y por qué interrumpen mi clase?- dijo el entrenador algo enojado.

Bu...bu... bueno lo que pasa es que- dijo francisco.

Lo que pasa es que veníamos a ver si podíamos jugar pero vimos que estaba dando clase así que fuimos a las gradas a ver- dije.

Y tiene que estar haciendo ruido- dijo el entrenador enojado.

Lo sentimos entrenador- dijimos los dos.

Bien- dijo el entrenador.

Nos vamos- dije.

¿Chicos aun quieren jugar?- pregunto el entrenador

Claro- dijimos los dos.

Bien irán los dos contra todo el salón- dijo el entrenador.

Si- dijimos los dos emocionados.

_**NARRADOR NORMAL.**_

Lynn y francisco se preparan para poder jugar contra el salón de Lincoln, Clyde ve que esta Lynn con el entrenador hablando y le dice a Lincoln.

_**NARRA LINCOLN.**_

¿Oye Linc esa no es tu hermana?- pregunta Clyde.

Donde- pregunte mientras terminaba amarrarme las agujetas y me levantaba.

La que está hablando con en el entrenador- dijo Clyde.

Si es ella – dije.

¿Crees que el entrenador la haya llamado para que juegue contra nuestro salón?- pregunto Clyde con algo de miedo.

No lo creo- dije.

Bien chicos acérquese- dijo el entrenador.

Todo nos acercamos a donde estaba el entrenador para ver que nos decía.

Bien chicos como saben hoy vamos a jugar quemados y hoy nos ayudaran Lynn Loud y francisco Martínez dos de nuestros mejores jugadores de la escuela y para que la cosa se interesante si logaran ganarle a los dos tendrán diez este parcial- dijo el entrenador.

Todo el salón estaba muy alegre ya que creían que le podíamos ganarle a mi hermana y su amigo... no saben lo que nos espera.

_**NARRA LYNN. **_

Esto va a ser divertido espero que estos niños duren y no sea tan fácil sacarlos, haber Lincoln demuestras que eres buena como tu hermana.

El entrenador coloco cinco balones en medio de la cancha y los dos equipos estábamos en las esquinas de la cancha, cuando sonó su silbato y corrimos a los balones, yo tome dos y francisco uno, se los lance a los dos primeros chicos que vi, su cara muy los más gracioso, así estuvimos de poco a poco eliminando a todos, al final solo quedamos Lincoln, Polly, francisco y yo.

Yo saque a Polly y Lincoln saco a Francisco, solo quedamos Lincoln y yo, se podía escuchar como todo el salón apoyaba a Lincoln... y si yo lo saco... todos lo van a odiar por perder así que hice lo que una buena hermana aria... le gane!, bueno lo deje ganar, tomo el balón y yo no lo esquive solo fingí esquivarlo.

Cuando Lincoln me saco todo su salón bajo a cargarlo y celebrar que le gano a la mejor deportista de la escuela, francisco bajo y me dijo.

Así que te gano tu hermano- dijo francisco burlándose.

Cállate- dije riendo un poco.

Fuimos con el entrenador para que nos diera un recado de que lo estábamos ayudando y así nos deje entrar a clases.

Entrenador- dije.

Parece que esta vez no tuviste mucha suerte- dijo el entrenador.

Creo que no- dije.

Espero que te apliques más para la próxima- dijo el entrenador.

Si, por cierto nos podrías dar algo que diga que lo estábamos ayudando y así no nos regañe- dije.

Claro- dijo el entrenador.

Fuimos a su oficina y el entrenador nos dio un papel para que nos dejen entrar a clase, salimos de su oficina y cuando pasábamos por la cancha pude ver como aún seguían celebrando, ver a Lincoln ser el héroe del juego me hizo sentir algo raro en mi estómago, debe ser hambre.

Salimos de la cancha, regresamos al salón, entramos y le dimos las hoja al profesor y nos dejó pasa, miren de la hora que queda solo diré aburrida así que mejore damos un pequeño salto en el tiempo al entrenamiento.

Durante el entrenamiento parece que el entrenador se desquito conmigo y francisco por que perdimos, cuando termino el entrenamiento fuimos a los vestidores a cambiarnos para irnos y hay hable con Polly.

¿Parece que se desquito contigo y con francisco no?- pregunto Polly.

Si- dije riendo.

Fue bueno de tu parte dejar ganar a Lincoln- dijo Polly.

No lo deje ganar el me gano- dije.

Si tú lo dices- dijo Polly.

Claro que me gano- dije.

Jejeje lo bueno es que vamos a tener todos diez este parcial y gracias a Linc- dijo sonriendo.

Si- dije.

Terminamos de cambiaros y salimos del vestidor.

Bueno te veo el lunes- dijo Polly

si nos vemos el lunes- dije.

Pásatela bien con tu hermana- dijo Polly.

Claro- dije y me despide de Polly con un abraso

Salí de la escuela a buscar a Vanzilla, espero si me vallan a esperar, fui a la entrada de la escuela a esperar a que me recogieran, mama tardo en llegar unos minutos, cuando llego me subí y me senté a lado de Lincoln, mama arranco la van con destino a la central de autobuses.

Así que te gane- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dije sonriendo.

Gracias por dejarme ganar- dijo Lincoln.

Yo no te deje ganar, tú me ganaste, has mejorado mucho- dije sonriendo.

Enserio no me dejaste ganar... yo te gane- dijo Lincoln alegre.

Si- dije.

Woa nunca pensé que te podría ganar- dije Lincoln alegre.

Jeje pues ya lo lograste-dije sonriendo y coloque mi mano en su hombro.

Jejeje- dijo Lincoln sonriendo- ¿hoy entrenaras con francisco?- pregunto Lincoln.

¿No por?- pregunte.

Oh bueno... quería saber si quieres ver... en la noche... una... película- dijo Lincoln un poco nervioso.

Claro- dije sonriendo.

Jeje... bueno ya quedamos- dije Lincoln y sonrió.

Llegamos a la central de autobuses y mama se estaciono y bajamos a esperar a que llegara el camión de Lori, llegaban y salían camiones y no llegaba, mama estaba se estaba empezando a preocupar de que no llegaba así que la llamo, le dijo que tardaría una hora en llegar ya que el camino se retrasó, así que estuvimos una hora esperando a que Lori llegara.

Cuando llego Lori todos corrimos abrasarla ya que la extrañábamos mucho desde navidad no lo habíamos visto, más que nada yo la extrañe, aunque no lo crean ya que con ella puedo hablar y ser un poco femenina, espero que pueda hablar con ella.

Regresamos a casa, toda la tarde Lori se la pasó platicando toda la tarde como le ha estado yendo en la universalidad, de cómo le va en su relación con Bobby, de cómo es vivir con los Casagrande, también le dijo a Lincoln que Ronnie Anne ya tiene novia, al decir eso pude ver que Lincoln se puso triste aunque no lo expresara, me enoja que Linki se ponga triste por culpa de esa niña... un momento llame a Lincoln, Linki... eso fue raro.

ya en la noche cuando todos se iban a dormir quedamos solas en la sala, es mi momento para que ver si mañana podemos salir.

Lori- dije un poco nervosa.

Si- dijo Lori si dejar de mirar su teléfono.

¿Crees que mañana podamos salir?- pregunte un poco nervosa.

Claro, ¿a dónde?- pregunto Lori.

A parque- dije un poco nerviosa.

Jejeje claro- dijo Lori.

Si- dije.

Bueno me voy a dormir te veo mañana- dijo Lori levantando del sillón.

Lori se fue a dormir y yo voy fui a mi cuarto a ponerme mi pijama para ver la película con Lincoln.

_**NARRA LINCOLN.**_

Al llegar a casa Lori subió sus cosas a su antiguo cuarto pero esta vez lo va a compartir con Lola y Lana ya que ellas duermen hay, ya con todos estamos en la sala, nos empezó a contar de cómo le estaba yendo en la universidad, de cómo va su relación con Bobby, de cómo es vivir con los Casagrande y también dijo que Ronnie Anne ya tiene novio, al decir eso me sentí muy triste, espero que nadie lo haya notado.

Ya en la noche todos nos subimos, fui a mi recamara a ponerme mi pijama, baja y me senté en el sillón a esperar a Lynn.

_**NARRA LYNN.**_

Me puse mi pijama y baje a la sala donde Lincoln estaba sentado esperándome, me senté a su lado.

¿Bien que vamos a ver?- pregunte.

¿Te parece de terror?- pregunto Lincoln.

Mmm... ¿y si mejor que sea de deportes?- pregunte.

Jejeje ¿acaso te da miedo ver un película de terror?- pregunto Lincoln en tono burlón.

¡Que!, no me da medo ver una película de terror- dije un poco molesta.

Entonces ¿por qué no la quieres ver?- pregunto Lincoln en tono burlón.

Bu... bue... bueno solamente no quiera verla- dije.

Jejeje está bien si tienes miedo no hay problema, pondré tu películas de deportes para que no te de miedo- dijo Lincoln y se levantó a buscar la película.

¡Ash!, está bien pon la de terror- dije un poco molestas.

¿Segura?- pregunto Lincoln en tono burlón.

Si- dije molesta.

Jejeje solo espero que no te asuste- dijo Lincoln cuando termino de poner película y me dio el control.

¡Tonto!- dije molesta.

Riendo un poco fue a la cocina, espero que traiga palomitas, me acosté por complete en el sillón y me puse a esperar a que regrese Lincoln, a los pocos minutos regreso con dos botes de palomitas.

Oye, ¿dónde me voy a sentar?- pregunto Lincoln.

Haya- señale el sillón pequeño.

Pero hay están Cliff y Charles- dijo Lincoln

Mmm... en ese caso creo que tendrás que compartir el lugar- dije riendo un poco.

Pe... pe... pero- dijo Lincoln

Jejeje- reí y moví mis pies para que se sentara Lincoln.

Cuando Lincoln se sentó puse mis piernas sobre las suyas, el me dio un bote palomitas y él se quedó con el otro; puso la película, cuando iba por la mitad ya me estaba dando miedo y lo trate de disimular lo mejor que pude para que no lo note Lincoln y me moleste, aparte Lincoln apago las luces de abajo para que según él se vea mejor hasta que llego una parte donde grite y pate a Lincoln, creo que le tire sus palomitas.

¡Lynn!- dijo Lincoln molesto.

Que paso- dije y me senté bien.

¿Por qué me pateaste?- dijo Lincoln molesto.

Solo... fu... fue un reflejo- dije.

¿Te asustaste?- pregunto Lincoln.

¡No!- dije.

Entonces, ¿por qué gritaste?- pregunto Lincoln.

No supe que contestarle a Lincoln... tendré que admitir que me... asuste.

No hay problema que te hayas asustado o te diera miedo- dijo Lincoln.

Que yo no tuve miedo- dije.

Lynn- dijo Lincoln.

Bueno, me dio miedo, estas feliz ya- dije algo molesta.

Lynn... sabes que no tiene nada de malo que te hayas asustado- dijo Lincoln tratando de calmarme.

Sabes que odio que me vean como una niña débil- dije molesta.

Pero tú no eres una niña débil- dijo Lincoln y luego me abrazo.

Al sentir el abrazo de Lincoln, fue un abrazo cálido, cariñoso y además me sentía segura en sus brazos, podría jurar me puse roja.

Linc- dije sonrojada.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

No crees que ya duro mucho el abrazo- dije sonrojada.

Oh si- dijo Lincoln y me soltó.

Cuando me dejo de abrazar el momento se volvió incómodo para los dos, lo vi de reojo y vi como estaba rojo, rompí el hielo yo, ya que yo debo ser la primera.

Linc, creo que debemos seguir con la película- dije aun roja.

Claro Lynn- dijo Lincoln aun sonrojado.

Si- dije aun sonrojada.

Seguimos viendo la película en las partes en las que me daba miedo me aceraba a Lincoln y ponía mi cabeza en su hombro, el solo se burlaba, yo le pegaba y le decía tonto, así no las pasamos toda la película, no sé porque cuando estaba cerca de Lincoln me sentía segura, feliz y... cálida... esto nunca lo he sentido cuando me abraza francisco.

Al terminar la película, los dos nos subimos para irnos a dormir, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, acostada en mi cama no podía dormir ya aun pensaba lo del abrazo... será mejor que trate de dormir... solo fue un abrazo y ya... ¿no?

_**NARRA LINCOLN.**_

Después de Lynn se asustara con la película, le di un abrazo y le dije "**Pero tú no eres una niña débil**"_**,**_ no se cuento tiempo duro el abrazo, pero mientras la abrazaba me sentí... alegre, cálido y... como si mi estómago diera vueltas, después de que nos soltáramos vi que estaba sonrojada... Jeje se ve linda así... un momento porque le dije linda a Lynn, seguimos viendo la película en la partes donde había algo de terror Lynn se acercaba a mí y ponía su cabeza en hombro, Jeje yo me burle y le decía miedosa, me pegaba leve y me decía tonto, cada vez que hacia eso... no se pero tener a Lynn cerca de mí... no sé cómo decirlo... no con Ronnie o Polly me sentía así cuando estábamos juntos.

Al terminar la película, apagamos todo y nos subimos, antes de irse casa quien a su cuarto nos despedimos, ya acostado no podía dormir no dejaba de pensar porque me sentí así cerca de Lynn...mejor me duermo ya... solo fue un abrazo... ¿no?

_**AL DIA SIGUINETE. **_

_**NARRA LYNN.**_

La mañana fue de lo más normal para nosotros, todos bajamos a desayunar, después de esto cada uno regreso a hacer lo que siempre hace, yo salí un rato a practicar tiros con la pelota, después de un rato de estar practicando entre a la cocina y hay estaba Lori.

¿A qué hora nos vamos?- preguntó Lori.

Mmm... ¿te parece a las tres?- pregunte.

Claro, te veo a las tres en la sala- dijo Lori.

Si- dije.

El día se pasó rápido ya que subí a que lisa me ayudara con unas cosas que no entendía de la escuela, ya que es mi tutora, a las tres de la tarde baje a la sala para ver si Lori ya estaba lista, entre a la sala y estaba sentada viendo su teléfono.

Lori, ¿ya?- pregunte.

Claro, vámonos- dijo Lori y guardo su teléfono.

Fui a ver a mama para pedirle que si nos presta la camioneta a mí a Lori porque vamos a salir y me dijo que si, salimos de la casa y subimos a vanzilla, arranco la camioneta, pero antes me pregunto a donde vamos, le dije que a la plaza, nos pusimos en rumbo a la plaza, durante el camino hablamos de cualquier cosa, al llegar busco un lugar donde estacionarse, bajamos de vanzilla y entramos a la plaza, entramos a un local por café y nos sentamos en la silla de a fuera.

Bien, ¿de quieres hablar para que saliéramos de casa?- pregunto Lori.

mmm... bueno quiero hablar... de... chi... chicos- dije un poco nerviosa.

Jeje, ¿y para eso teníamos que salir?- pregunto Lori.

Si... ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de esos cerca de las chicas- dije.

Jeje si ya lo sé- dijo Lori.

Bien- dije.

¿Qué quieres saber esta ves o me vas contar algo?- pregunto Lori.

¿Recuerdas que te hable de francisco?- pregunte.

Si casi siempre hablamos del... ¡no me digas que ya es tu novio! - dijo Lori emocionada.

¡Que!, no es mi novio- dije sonrojada.

Jejeje pensé que ya lo eran- dijo Lori.

Tu... ¿crees que yo le guste?- pregunte.

Claro que si- dijo Lori.

¿Por qué crees eso?- pregunte.

Literalmente los dos hacen las cosas juntos además de que casi todo el día están juntos- dijo Lori

Oh ya veo- dije.

Además harían bonita pareja- dijo Lori.

¿Crees eso?- dije sonriendo.

Si, ¿y cómo van las cosas entre los dos?- pregunto Lori.

Le empecé a contar con mayor detalle cómo me ha estado yendo con francisco, así estuvimos un rato hasta que Lori dijo algo me dejo muy confundida.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me hablaste de francisco?- pregunto Lori.

Si, ¿por?- pregunte.

Recuerdo que me llamaste muy emocionada y me contaste todo de francisco- dijo Lori.

Si jejeje lo recuerdo- dije.

Cuando me lo describiste como es si no dices que llama francisco juraría que me describiste a... Lincoln- dijo Lori.

¡Que!- dije exaltada.

No has notado que los dos casi iguales- dijo Lori.

No de hecho no- dije.

Si a los dos les gusta lo mismo, con diferencia que francisco hace deporte y Linc no- dije.

Wao nunca lo había notado- dije.

Si- dijo lori.

Estuvimos otro rato hay platicando, pero no prestaba mucha atención a la plática por lo que dijo Lori de que Linc y francisco son casi iguales... será que me gusten los chicos con Lincoln o el me gusta... no que tonterías digo es mi hermano... mejor me calmo que estoy diciendo incoherencias, regresamos a casa y yo seguía confundida por lo que dijo de Lincoln... creo que tomare un baño para calmarme y dormiré un rato.

**NARRA LINCOLN.**

Salí de mi recamara ya que llevo todo el día además estoy muy aburrido ya que termine de leer mis comics de Ace Savvy, baje a la sala para ver si me podía distraer un rato, en la sala estaba Lori, esta es mi oportunidad para decirle si podemos hablar mañana.

Lori- dije.

Si Lincoln- dijo Lori.

Ammm... necesito un pequeño favor- dije y me senté a su lado.

Je claro que necesita mi pequeño hermano- dijo Lori y revolvió mi cabello.

¿Crees que mañana los dos podamos Salir?- pregunte.

¿Mañana pero a qué hora? Porque me camión sale a las siete- pregunto Lori.

Acabando de desayunar- dije.

Claro Linc- dijo Lori.

Jeje gracias- dije.

Al terminar de hablar con Lori, mama nos llamó a cenar a todos, ya con todos listos en la mesa antes de que comenzaremos note que alguien faltaba y era Lynn, me empecé a preocupar que no cenara hasta que dijo Lori que llego cansada y se fue a dormir pero aun si no me gusta que no coma.

**"AL DIA SIGUIENTE"**

Ya que todos terminamos de desayunar, empecé a ayudar a lavar los platos, por cierto desde que se fueron Lori y Leni de la casa cambiamos de tareas y ahora me toca lavar los platos de desayuno, cuando termine fui a la sala a buscar a Lori para ver ya podíamos salir.

¿Lori estas lista?- pregunte.

Literalmente lo estoy- dijo Lori,

Bien vámonos- dije.

¿Y adonde vamos?- pregunto lori,

Al parque- dije.

Bien vamos- dijo lori.

Fui avisar a mama que Lori y yo vamos a salir además de que me despedí, salimos de la casa, Lori me pregunto a donde vamos a ir ya que no tomamos a vanzilla, le dije que solo vamos ir al parque, durante el trayecto al parque hablamos de cualquier cosa, al llegar buscamos un banca, antes de sentarnos paso el señor que vende helados y Lori compro un par de helados.

¿Bien de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto Lori.

Bueno... necesito conejos para ser más romántico- dije.

Oh ya veo, será mejor que comencemos- dijo Lori.

Lori se la paso diciéndome que debo y que no debo hacer cuando este con una chica, espero que esto sea de utilidad para cuando este con Polly.

Bien quien es la chica- pregunto.

Ya la conoces- dije.

Si- dijo Lori.

Si es la amiga de Lynn, Polly Pain- dije.

¿Jejeje te gusta Polly?- pregunto Lori.

Si- dije sonrojado.

Aun recuerdo la primera ves que me hablaste de ella no querías decirme su nombre para que ninguna de nosotros se entrometiera y lo arruinara- dijo Lori riendo un poco.

Si jejeje... ahorita que lo pienso estuvo mal que dijera eso ustedes solo quieren ayudar- dije.

Si... sabes recuerdo cuando me la estabas describiendo como era, si no me decías que tiene el cabello negro y se llama Polly, juraría que describiste a Lynn- dijo Lori.

¡Que!- dije sorprendido.

Si Polly es casi una copia de Lynn- dijo Lori.

Pero Lynn tiene sus diferencias- dije.

Cual, si son iguales... son atléticas, competitivas, nada femeninas, les gusta llevarse pesado y se la pasan siempre en los deportes- dijo Lori.

Bueno... si son un poco parecidas- dije un poco nervioso.

Poco, parecen gemelas, sus únicas diferencias son el cabello, nombre y un poco su altura porque de ahí en fuera son la misma persona- dijo Lori.

Bueno tal vez si lo son- dije.

Bueno si te batea Polly puedes intentarlo con Lynn- dijo Lori y sonrió.

¡Que!... que cosas dices... Lori- dije sonrojado y nervioso.

Jejejeje solo bromeo no te lo times enserio Linc- dijo Lori

De mi mente no podía sacar que Polly era un copia de Lynn será acaso que me gustan las chicas como Lynn... o es que me gusta Lynn ¡no! como es que puedo pensar eso Lynn solo es mi hermana y ya, mejor me calme y pienso esto mejor porque es imposible que me guste mi propia hermana; mejor que le preste atención a Lori o me mata.

Regresamos a casa, el resto del día paso normal como siempre, pero durante todo el día de mi cabeza no pude sacar lo que dijo Lori.

**EN LA NOCHE EN LA CENTRAL DE AUTOBUCES.**

**NARRADOR NORMAL.**

Lori se empezó a despedir de todos y como siempre promete siempre hablar con la familia como lo hace, se despidió de todos uno por uno, hasta que llego a Lynn y Lincoln.

Fue bueno hablar contigo Lori- dijo Lynn.

Si, sabes que siempre podremos hablar enamorada- dijo Lori.

¿Enamorada?- pensó Lynn.

Nos vemos pronto- dijo Lori y abraso a Lynn.

Si lori- dijo Lynn y correspondió el abrazo de Lori.

Al terminar con Lynn ahora es el turno de Lincoln.

Gracias por lo consejos Lori- dijo Lincoln.

De nada, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo enamorado- dijo Lori.

¿Enamorado?- pensó Lincoln.

Nos vemos luego Linc- dijo Lori y abrazado Lincoln

Claro- dijo Lincoln y correspondió el abrazo de Lori.

Cuando termino de despedirse, tomo su maleta y subió al autobús, lista para volver a la escuela, pero en casa dejos a dos chicos confundidos por lo que sienten y si es que se gustan.


	4. Idénticos

Ya han pasado tres días desde que Lori se fue de nuevo a la universidad, pero Lincoln y Lynn aún están confundidos por lo que les dijo Lori.

A Lynn le dijo que le gusta un chico con los gustos de Lincoln y Lincoln le dijo que le gusta una chica con los mismos gustos de Lynn.

Durante estos tres días los dos hermanos han estado confundidos ya que se poner nerviosos cuando están uno cerca del otro y no saben porque además no creen que les gusta una persona con los mismo gusto del otro o que los dos se sientan atraídos uno por el otro.

_**NARRA LYNN.**_

Ya han pasado tres días desde que Lori se fue y aun no me puedo sacar de la cabeza lo que dijo... será que Lincoln y francisco son idénticos... tal vez si hablo con Polly ya que ella conoce a Lincoln me pueda decir que no soy idénticos.

_**HORA DEL RECREO.**_

Francisco y yo salimos a la cafetería, al llegar empezamos a buscar a Polly, espero y haya venido hoy, la encontramos sentada en una mesa un poco lejana ya que hoy es día de tacos y la cafetería se atascas se atasca.

Francisco- dije.

¿Qué pasa Lynn?- pregunto francisco.

Me podrías dar un poco de espacio para estar yo con Polly este receso es que tengo que hablar con ella de algo importante- dije.

Claro no hay problema, te veo en el salón- dijo francisco y se fue.

Me senté y estábamos solo Polly y yo.

Hola Lynn, ¿por qué se fue francisco?- pregunto Polly.

Hola Polly, yo le pedí que se fuera- dije.

¿Están peleados?- pregunto Polly.

No, lo que pasa es que quiero hablar contigo de algo que no quiero que se entere francisco- dije.

¿Te gusta otro chico?- pregunto Polly.

¿Qué?- pregunte.

Nada- dijo Polly y rio un poco nerviosa.

Bueno- dije.

Bueno, ¿de quieres hablar que no quieres que se entere francisco?- pregunto Polly.

De Lincoln y Francisco - dije.

¿Lincoln y francisco?- pregunto Polly.

Si- dije.

¿Que tienen que ver francisco y Lincoln?- pregunto Polly.

Ves que te dije que Lori vino el fin de semana a casa- dije.

Si- dijo Polly.

Pues cuando Lori y yo salimos a hablar de cómo ser un poco femenina y si como ya sabes... si me gusta francisco, Lori me dijo que cuando le hable por primera vez de él que si no le decía que él se llama francisco juraría que le estaba describiendo a Lincoln... ¿dime tú crees que los dos son idénticos?- dije y pregunte.

Oh... pues... la verdad es que... Lincoln y francisco si tienen muchas cosas en común- dijo Polly.

¿Muchas?- pregunte.

mmm... bueno, prácticamente los dos son idénticos- dijo Polly.

¡Que!- dije.

Si, la único que los diferencia es que francisco es un poco moreno, tiene el cabello de negro y hace deportes, esas son las cosas que los hacer diferentes porque de ahí son iguales- dijo Polly.

Azote mi cabeza contra la mesa porque estaba frutada de que Lori tenía razón.

¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto?- pregunto Polly.

Nada, solo odio que Lori tenga razón- dije, le mentí a Polly para no decirle que tal vez Lincoln me llama mi atención.

¿Solo eso Lynn?- pregunto Polly.

Si- dije.

Bueno- dijo Polly no muy convencida.

Seguía con la cabeza pegada en mesa por la frustración de que sin son idénticos los dos.

Sabes algo- dijo Polly.

¿Qué?- pregunte.

La mayor diferencia entre Linc y francisco es que Lincoln es más cariño, amable con todos, carismático y a todo el mundo le cae bien y francisco es frio con las personas que no conoces, no es muy carismático que digamos y no a todos les cae, en conclusión Lincoln es mejor que francisco- dijo Polly y sonrió.

Dices eso porque Lincoln te gusta- dije.

Mmm... puede ser- dijo Polly y rio un poco.

Pero sabes creo que tienes razón mi hermanito es mejor que persona que francisco- dije.

Ves... siempre tengo razón- dijo Polly.

Jejeje creo que si- dije.

El resto del receso me la pase platicando con Polly de cualquier cosa que hablamos, Polly se la pasa hablando de mi hermano casa ves que puede, se ve que le gusta mucho, al terminar el receso Polly regreso a su salón y yo regrese al mío.

Durante el resto del día francisco se la paso preguntado de que lo que Polly y yo hablamos, y solo le respondía "cosa de chicas", y si no las pasamos hasta que salimos.

Al tocar la campana de salida todos salimos del salón, francisco y yo nos dirigimos al campo de la escuela para el entrenamiento, al llegar francisco fue a los vestidores de chicos y yo al de las niñas, al salir fuimos al campo para comenzar el entrenamiento, primero el entrenador nos puso a dar diez vueltas al campo, después nos puso a hacer practica de tiros, continuamos practicando haciendo jugadas para los próximos partidos y para finalizar realizamos una tanda de penales para que el portero practicara, al terminar el entrenador di unas palabras ya que dentro de dos semanas es el partido más importante de la temporada ya que se definirá quien pasa a la copa de Michigan, al terminar la palabras regrese a los vestidores a cambiarme y salí a esperar a que francisco regresara, cuando salió tomamos nuestras cosas para regresar a casa.

Así que viene el partido más importante para ambos equipos- dijo francisco.

Si- dije.

¿Nerviosa?- pregunto francisco.

No, al contrario estoy feliz al fin partido más importante- dije.

El resto de camino seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Bien aquí me quedo yo- dijo Francisco.

Jeje si- dije.

Adiós, te veo mañana, hablamos al rato- dijo Francisco y se despidió de beso

Claro, adiós- dije y me despedí de beso.

Cuando ya estaba empezando a irme francisco me llamo.

Lynn- dijo Francisco

Que pasa- dije

Mmm... bueno... te quería decir... que el... domingo... ¿te gus... gusta... gustaría en... u... una... ci... cita?- pregunto francisco sonrojado y nervioso.

¿U... u... una... ci... ci... cita?- pregunte sonrojada y nerviosa.

S... si- dije Francisco sonrojado y nervioso.

Cuando Francisco me pedio salir en una cita mi corazón empezó a latir rápido como si no hubiera mañana además de que me sonroje, pero de un momento a otro sentí como todo volvía a la normalidad, como si la emoción me hubiera durado poco.

Jejeje... claro que me gustaría salir en una cita- dije sonriendo.

Jejeje... paso por ti a tu casa Lynn- dijo francisco.

Claro- dije.

Jejeje... bueno te veo mañana... adiós Lynn- dijo francisco.

Jeje, adiós, te veo mañana- dije.

Nos despedimos y yo continúe mi camino a casa, durante el trayecto pensé en cómo va a ser la cita el domingo y como será cuando le diga a las chicas... espero y no grite como locas... a quien engaño lo van a hacer... pero no entiendo porque de un momento a otro fue como si la emoción por la cita termina... mmm no sé qué pasa conmigo pero espero y pase pronto.

_**SABDO POR LA MAÑANA **_

_**NARRA LINCOLN.**_

Bien ya es sábado será mejor que me levante, una larga semana ya ha paso... pero aun no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Lori... será mejor que hable con alguien... ya se lo hablare con Luna, además el jueves me pidió que la acompañara hoy a la tienda de discos, después de que nos enteráramos de que Lynn va a tener una cita con Francisco y como fue con nos enteramos... digamos que cando veas a hablar solo con mama y papa es para salir o algo por estilo y como en esta casa no hay secretos la fuimos a espiar.

**FLASHBACK- HACE 2 DIAS.**

¿Qué están haciendo hay?- pregunte por que vi a mis hermanas pegadas a la puerta del cuarto de mama y papa.

Shhh, no hagas ruido- dijo Lola murmurando.

¿Por qué?- pregunte hablando bajo.

Porque Lynn entro al cuarto de mama y papa- dijo Lana

Y queremos saber a qué entro- dijo Luan.

Bueno hagan espacio para que pueda escuchar- dije y me puse en la puerta también.

Al poco tiempo de tratar de escuchar de que hablaban mama y papa con Lynn la puerta se venció y todos caímos dentro del cuarto, mama, papa y Lynn se quedaron boca abiertos a vernos que los estábamos espiando.

¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí los todos?- pregunto mama algo molesta.

Bueno- dijimos todos.

¿Se puede saber por qué no estaban espiando?- pregunto papa algo molesto.

Bueno- dijimos todos nerviosos.

¿Por qué nos espían?- pregunto Lynn molesta.

Bueno...- dijimos nerviosos.

Pueden salir para que podamos seguir hablando con su hermana- dijo mama.

No crees que los chicos deberían saber, digo es su hermana, no creo que tenga nada de malo tu que dices cariño- dijo papa.

Mmm... se van a terminar enterando qué más da que lo sepan- dijo Lynn y suspiro resignada.

Bien como nos decía su hermana antes de que no interrumpieran ¿para que quieres el permiso para salir el domingo?- pregunto mama.

Si para que- dijimos todos.

Ustedes no son los que hacen las pregunta aquí- dijo papa.

Bu... bu... bue... bueno... lo que pasa es que... Fra... Francisco me... invi... invito... a... sali... salir- dijo Lynn nerviosa.

Todas mis hermanas gritaron ya que Lynn tendría una cita en ese momento sentí como si tomo mi mundo se viniera a bajo y esto me saco de lugar ya que debería estar contento de que mi hermana va a tener una cita pero no me sentía: triste y enojado.

Acaso con celos lo que siento, pero porque siento celos de que Lynn tenga una cita, cada vez todo esto se vuelve más confuso, cuando mama y papa terminado de hablar con Lynn y darle permiso para salir en su cita a nosotros nos regañaron y salimos del cuarto Lynn me acerco a mi para hablar.

Linc- dijo Lynn.

Si- dije.

¿Estas molesto?- pregunto Lynn.

No, ¿por?- presunto Lynn.

Parecía que estabas molesto cuando dijo mama y papa que me dan permiso para salir con Francisco- dijo Lynn.

No, no lo estoy- dije y sonríe.

Bueno... pero por si las dudas- dijo Lynn haciendo seña de que me iba a pegar.

Cerré los ojos y subí los brazos para cubrirme.

Dos por serio- dijo Lynn y me dio dos pequeños golpes.

Ya fuera del cuarto todas las chicas se llevaron a Lynn para saber algo sobre la cita la única que se quedo fue luna.

Oye bro- dijo luna.

Si luna- dije.

¿El sábado por la mañana me puedes acompañar a la tienda de música?- pregunto luna.

Claro- dije.

Gracias bro, ahora tengo que ir a ver que ir con Lynn- dijo luna y se fue.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK. **_

Y así fue como nos enteramos de como Lynn va a tener una cita mañana, bien ahora tengo que bajar para desayunar ya que después ir con luna a la tienda de música.

Baje al comedor donde ya estaba listo el desayuno que mama preparo, fui el primero en bajar, me senté y comencé a comer, al poco tiempo mis hermanas bajaron, saludaron a mama y se sentaron a desayunar, al terminar de desayunar fui a dejar mis platos al fregadero y fui a sentarme a la sala a esperar a luna.

Linc- dijo mama.

Si mama- dije.

¿Estas molesto?- pregunto mama.

No, ¿por?- pregunte.

Desde el jueves has estado raro- dijo mama.

No mama- dije.

Cariño una madre conoce a sus hijos aunque tenga once, dime que te molesto- dijo mama.

Nada- dije.

¿A caso te molesta que tu hermana tenga una cita?- pregunto mama.

¡Que!- dije.

Esos es lo que te molesta, ¿verdad?- pregunto mama.

No me molesta que Lynn tenga una cita, al contrario me alegra- dije.

Linc, te conozco bien y sé que te molesta y que no te moleste- dijo mama.

Suspire- enserio mama no me molesta- dije.

Solo tú te mientes Linc, pero bueno- dijo mama y se fue.

Mmm... no sé qué decir... tal vez si tiene razón mama de que estoy molesto... pero porque me molesta que Lynn tenga una cita... cada ver todo se vuelve más confuso, me estaba cuestionado que me pasa hasta que me hablaron.

Bro- dijo luna.

Si- dije.

Listo, ¿no vamos?- pregunto luna.

Claro- dije.

Me levante del sillón para que acompañar a luna, antes de irnos le fuimos con mama para despedirnos, salimos de la casa y empezamos a caminar hacia la plaza, durante todo el trayecto fuimos platicando de cualquier cosa hasta que me anime a preguntar si es cierto lo que dijo Lori.

Luna- dije.

Si- dijo luna.

¿Te pudo hacer una pregunta?- pregunte.

Claro Bro- dije Luna.

¿Crees que Lynn y Polly sean parecidas?- pregunte.

¿Parecidas?- pregunto Luna.

Si- dije.

Mmm... pesándolo bien si soy muy parecidas- dijo Luna.

¿Crees?- pregunte.

Si, ¿no lo ha notado?- pregunto Luna.

No, ¿porque crees que son parecidas?- pregunte.

Jejeje sí que eres muy ciego Bro, para empezar a las dos les encanta hacer deportes, las dos entrenan siempre, las dos son muy competitivas, les gusta ver deportes, son algo supersticiosas, no son muy femeninas que digamos y para terminar son algo protectoras- dijo Luna.

Oh ya veo- dije.

¿Sabes cuáles son sus únicas diferencias?- pregunto Luna.

No- dije.

Valla Lincoln que mal novio eres para conocer a tu chica- dijo Luna.

Polly no es mi novia- dije algo sonrojado.

Lo que tú digas Bro, pero yo no hablaba de... bueno importa sabes cuales son las diferencias- dijo luna.

No- dije.

Jejeje es fácil las únicas diferencias con Lynn y Polly son: Lynn es más chaparra que Polly, Lynn tiene pecas y Polly no, el cabello de Polly es negro y Lynn es castaña. Esas son las diferencia porque de ahí en fuera son iguales- dijo luna.

Oh ya veo- dije.

Luna y yo seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la plaza, al entrar fuimos la tienda de música, en la tienda de música luna salió disparada, parecía niña en una juguetería, yo empecé a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, recordé que apenas había salido el nuevo disco de mi banda favorita "Smoosh" así que comencé a buscar el disco hasta que vi una persona conocida.

¿Polly?- pregunte.

La chica escucho el nombre y se volteo, y si efectivamente es Polly, pero que hace ella en una tienda de música es raro que ella es aquí.

Hola Polly- dije.

Hola Linc- dijo Polly y me dio un abrazo.

Corresponde el abrazo de Polly- Woa es extraño verte a ti en la tienda de música- dije.

Jejeje si es un poco extraño pero vine a buscar un disco- dijo Polly.

Oh enserio, ¿cuál?- pregunte.

El nuevo disco de "Smoosh"- dijo Polly contenta.

Jeje que causalidad yo también estoy buscando ese disco- dije.

¿También lo viniste a comprar?- pregunto Polly.

No, solo veo cuánto cuesta- dije.

¿Entonces qué haces en la tienda de música?- pregunto Polly

Estoy acompañado a mi hermana Luna, me pidió de favor que viniera con ella- dije.

Jejeje oh ya veo... ¿y tu hermana va a tardar?- pregunto Polly.

Mmm... bueno- dije y a lo lejos vi como luna estaba escuchando un disco, lo que significa que voy a estar aquí un buen rato- creo que voy a estar por aquí un buen rato.

Jejeje oh ya... ammm... ¿te... gus... gusta... Gustaría... ayu... ayuda... ayudarme... a bu... a bus... buscar... el... dis... disco... de... Smoosh"?- pregunto Polly nerviosa.

Claro- dije.

Entre los dos comenzamos a buscar el disco, tardamos un poco hasta que lo entramos.

Bien aquí esta- dijo Polly.

Genial- dije.

Jejeje gracias por ayudarme a buscarlo Lincoln... Jeje eres un buen amigo- dijo Polly.

Jeje para eso estamos los amigos no- dije.

Ammm por cierto Linc... te quería preguntar algo importante pero no sé cómo lo tomes- dijo Polly nerviosa.

Adelante pregunta lo que sea- dije.

Ammm... ¿te... gus... gusta... gustaría... sa... sali... salir... en... u... una... ci... cita... co... con... conmi... conmigo... el... do... domi... domin... domingo que... de la semana siguinte?- pregunto Polly muy nerviosa titubeando además de que parecía un tomate.

Cuando Polly me hizo la proposición para la cita, sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir lo más rápido que podía, desde Ronnie Anne no sienta esa emoción y felicidad, de seguro me puse rojo, pero de un momento a otro esa felicidad se terminó y todo volvió a la normalidad... ¿por qué paso esto?, no se supone que Polly es la chica que me gusta debería sentir felicidad y no estar normal... enserio que demonios me está sucediendo.

¿E... en... entonces... que... di... dices... Linc?- pregunto Polly igual de nerviosa que antes.

Claro me gustaría salir contigo el domingo de aquí a ocho días- dije y abrase a Polly.

Podía sentir la felicidad de Polly pero de mi parte no sentía nada que me pasa Polly es la chica que quiero, ¿no?.

Jejeje bien te veo el lunes en la escuela y ya quedamos Linc- dijo Polly.

Jejeje claro- dije

Polly me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue, se supone que ese beso me debe encantar pero no sentí nada... suspire pesadamente hasta que alguien me hablo.

Parase que ya tienes una cita romeo- dijo Luna.

Diablos me olvide de luna.

Jejeje solo es una salida de amigos- dije nervioso.

Jajaja está bien lo que tú digas romeo- dijo Luna.

Por cierto luna no le digas nada a las chicas yo mismo se los dice si- dije

Claro Bro- dijo Luna.

Luna continua viendo las demás cosas en la tienda y de mi parte yo estaba muy confundido por que no sentí esa felicidad cuando Polly me propuso lo de la cita, al terminar de ver las cosas luna llevo tres discos y los pago y regresamos a casa.

Durante el camino me fue dando consejos de como portarme delante de una chica, los consejos de luna no son tan malos pero... parece como si ella tratara de conquistar a un chica por los consejos que me dio... ya digo puras locuras.

_**EN LA NOCHE.**_

_**NARRA LYNN. **_

Mañana es mi cita con francisco se supone que debería estar contenta, emocionada, nerviosa pero no siento nada, solo me siento normal... mmm porque me está pasando eso, mejor bajo a ver que hacen las chicas y así me despejo un poco.

Baje a la sala y todas mis hermanas estaban pegadas al puerta de mama y papa, ahora quien le va a pedir permiso para salir, todas están a fuera lo que significa que el que está adentro esta... ¿Lincoln?

¿Quién está adentro?- pregunte.

Shhh- dijo Lola.

Nuestro pequeño Bro está a dentro- dijo luna en voz baja.

¿Para qué está pidiendo permiso?- pregunte.

¿Si supiéramos para que está pidiendo permiso crees que estaríamos aquí?- pregunto Lola susurrando siendo sarcástica.

Denme permiso para que yo también pueda escuchar- dije susurrando.

Me recargue en la puerta para ver tratar de escuchar de qué estaba hablando Lincoln con mama y papa, no tardo mucho para que la puerta se venciera de nuevo y cayéramos todas al cuarto, ya en el piso mama y papa gritaron porque apenas papa arreglo puerta.

¿Se puede saber por qué siempre nos espían?- pregunto mama enojada.

¡Acabo de arreglar la puerta y ya lo rompieron!- dijo papa enojado.

Lo sentimos- dijimos todas.

¿Ahora se puede saber que hacen aquí espiándonos?- pregunto mama.

Queremos saber para que les está pidiendo permiso Lincoln- dijo Lana.

Papa y mama suspiraron- les decimos Lincoln-.

Se van a terminar enterando así que más da que lo sepan ahora- dijo Lincoln.

Bien su hermano va a salir en una cita con una chica- dijo su mama.

Todas mi hermanas dieron un grito de felicidad pero... no se en el momento que dijo mama que Lincoln tendría una cita sentí un gran vacío dentro de mí, me empecé a sentir triste y enojada... porque siento así si debería estar contenta porque mi hermano salga con una chica.

¡Que!, acaso lo que siento son celos... que porque siento celos de que mi hermano tenga una cita... cada vez todo se está volviendo más raro... espero que después de mi cita con francisco todo regrese a la normalidad.

Espero que nadie haya notado que no me emocione por la cita de Lincoln, cuando papa y mama le dieron el sí para salir en la cita con Lincoln, papa nos corrió a todos para que pudiera empezar a arreglar la puerta.

Todas mis hermanas regresar a lo suyo, Lincoln subió a su cuarto y yo me fui a la sala para estar un poco más tranquila para digerir la noticia, parece que nadie noto que no me emocione por la cita... o eso creí.

¿He Sis que tienes?- pregunto luna.

Nada- dije.

¿Segura?- pregunto Luna

Si, por- dije.

Porque cuando dijo mama y papa que Lincoln tendría una cita fuiste la única que no se emocionó, al contrario parecía que te enojaste- dijo luna.

Demonios a caso luna se dio cuenta que me moleste por la cita de Lincoln.

¿Qué?, no- dije.

Segura Sis porque lo que yo vi adentro fueron celos- dijo luna.

Claro que no fueron celos, estoy muy contenta por su cita- dije.

Jejeje lo que tú digas- dijo luna y se fue.

Son celos lo que... siento.


	5. La cita

**Narra Lynn.**

Hoy es mi cita con Francisco se supone que deba estar muy emocionada pero... no siento nada solo me siento como si fuera otro día más espero que él no lo note porque si no mi amistad con Francisco se puede arruinar, las chicas están muy emocionadas, no las hemos pasado toda la mañana en mi cuarto, se la han pasado buscando que ropa debo ponerme, que si debo peinarme de otro manera, que si me debo maquillarme, creo que exageran mucho solo para un salida.

No creen que exageran mucho solo una salida- dije.

¡No!- dijeron todas.

Que no ves que es tu primera cita y debes verte bien o eso intentamos- dijo Lola.

¡Oye!- dije.

Que es la verdad, de hecho me sorprende que te hayan invitado a una cita- dije Lola

¡Que ánimos me das hermana, Grr- dije algo molesta.

Jejeje de nada- dije Lola.

Ya dejen de pelear que tenemos que terminar de arreglarte sis- dijo Luna.

Si porque, si nuestra unidad fraternal mayor se entera de que arruinamos la cita de nuestra unidad fraternidad mayor en mi caso, nos va ha convertir en pretxel humano- dijo Lisa mientras buscaba ropa en mi armario.

Lisa tiene razón aunque no sé bien lo que dijo- dijo la Lana.

Bien sigamos arreglado a Lynn- dijo Lola.

Pasaron un buen rato arreglándome , creo que exageraron hasta me pusieron un vestido y yo oído los vestidos, también me maquillaron y yo odio el maquillaje, cuando terminaron de arreglarme me vi en el espejo que esta en mi cuarto fue una total sorpresa para mi verme vestida con un vestido y un poco maquillada, me sentí extraña al verme así.

Bien quedaste hermosa sis- dijo Luna.

¿Creen eso?- pregunte.

Claro que creemos Lynn- dijeron todas.

Jeje gracias-dije.

Ahora hay que bajar para esperar a que lleve Francisco- dijo Lola.

Claro- dije.

Bajamos todas a la sala a esperar a que Francisco llegara, el único que faltaba era Lincoln no estaba aquí, creo que si está algo molesto de que salga en una cita iré a hablar con el, subí al segundo piso de la casa y toque en su puerta.

Adelante- dijo Lincoln.

Al entrar estaba acostado en su cama leyendo cómics en ropa interior como de costumbre, cuando dejo de leer su cómic y me miro se quedó con cara de bobo al verme vestida así, su mirada parecía perdía en mi pero saben me agrada que Lincoln se quede viendo, pero no se por que me gusta que se me quede viendo así, es raro pero me agrada la sensación, me hace sentir especial.

¿Linc?- pregunte.

Si- dijo Lincoln con una mirada perdida.

¿Estas bien?- pregunte

Si... jejeje si estoy bien jejeje por qué la pregunta- dijo Lincoln después de terminar de mirarme.

Es que parece que te quedaste viéndome jejeje- dije y reí un poco.

Que no... Te estaba viendo... Jejeje- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Jejeje bueno, por cierto como me veo- dije

Lynn te... te... te ves Lynnda- dijo Lincoln algo sonrojado.

Jejeje ves si me estabas mirando- dije y reí un poco.

¡Que! Claro que no... Bueno tal ves si mire pero lo fue cuando entraré a mi cuarto por qué se me hizo raro que estés vestida así- dijo Lincoln nervioso y sonrojado.

Jejejeje- reí un poco.

Pe... pe... pero te... te queda vestirte así... te... te... te ves... Lynnda- dijo Lincoln nervioso y sonrojado.

¿Crees que me veo linda?- pregunte.

Si- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Al decir que me veo linda los dos nos quedamos callados... hasta que rompí ese silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo si uno tranquilo, como si fuera algo lindo.

Linc- dije.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

¿Estás molesto conmigo o que tienes?- pregunte.

No, no estoy molesto, ¿por?- dijo Lincoln y preguntó.

Pues desde que dije que iba a salir con Francisco parece como si estuvieras molestado- dije

Jejeje no estoy molesto al contrario me da gusto que al fin tengas una cita- dijo Lincoln.

Si... oye tonto- dije y le di un golpe en el brazo.

Jajaja solo bromeaba- dijo Lincoln mientras se sobaba el brazo.

Para la otra será dos si dieces eso de nuevo- dije.

Jejeje bueno intentaré no hacerlo -dijo Lincoln.

Hice como si le fuera a pegar de nuevo y se lo creyó cómo siempre.

Dos por molesto- dije y le di dos golpes suaves en su brazo.

Íbamos a seguir platicando pero de abajo dieron grito.

¡Lynn baja ya!- gritó Lola.

Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir- dije.

Si- dijo Lincoln algo serio.

Te veo en la tarde- dije.

Claro- dijo Lincoln algo serio.

Baje a la sala para ver qué quería Lola, ya en sala vi que estaba sentado Francisco, venía vestido de camisa, pantalón y zapatos, no niego que se ve muy bien vestido así, al entrar se quedó como bobo al verme vestido así pero... cuando él se me quedo viendo no sentí la mima sensación tierna como cuando Lincoln se me quedo viendo, me sentí incómoda con su mirada... ¡enserio qué demonios me está pasando!

Hola Francisco- dije.

Hola Lynn- dijo Francisco.

Me saludo y beso, y yo le correspondí además me dio un abrazado, cuando hizo eso las chicas dieron grito de felicidad, con eso hicieron que Francisco se pusiera rojo y yo me avergonzara, me despide las chicas, luego de mamá y papá, y por último quería despedirme de linc pero no lo vi... creo que si está enojado o solo es mi imaginación.

Bien ya no vamos- dije.

Tengan cuidado si niños- dijo mamá.

Si mamá- dije.

Francisco, cuídala y no lleven tarde- dijo papá.

Si señor- dijo Francisco.

Tómanos nuestras cosas y salimos listos para irnos.

**NARRA LINCOLN.**

Cuando escuché que la puerta se cerró me levante rápido de mi cama y baje a la sala rápido de la manera menos rara posible para ver si un podía ver a Lynn y despedirme de ella, cuando llegue a la sala ya no había nadie, Lynn ya sé había ido, me siento raro como si no me gustar que salieran con su amigo... por qué siento esto... enserio odio sentir esto... lo que siento son celos... saben podría ir a espiar a Lynn para que Francisco no le haga nada... creo ya enloquecí.

**NARRA LYNN.**

Llegamos a la parada del autobús, no se donde vamos a ir, espero y pase un día genial.

¿A donde vamos a ir?- pregunte.

Es una sorpresa- dijo Francisco y me sonrío.

Jeje bueno- dije.

Al poco tiempo llegó el camión, puede notar que decía plaza Royal Woods, creo que vamos a la plaza, nos subimos al camino, Francisco pago el pasaje de los dos, no sentamos en la parte trasera del camión, durante el camino no hablamos de gran cosa, tardamos un rato en llegar a la plaza ya que había mucho tráfico, nos bajamos del camión, atravesamos la calle y entramos a la plaza, jejé desde que bajamos y entramos Francisco a sido muy caballeroso, jeje es chistoso que haga eso.

Bien ahora que- dije y reí un poco.

Jejeje tu solo disfruta- dijo Francisco.

Jejeje bueno- dije.

Sígueme- dijo Francisco.

Empezamos a caminar, subimos al segundo piso de la plaza hasta que llagamos a una disco en patines, no sabia que había una disco en patines debe ser nueva, entramos y por lo que vi estaba más o menos llena, debo salir más seguido, Francisco fue a pagar y yo me fui a sentar a a esperarlo, regreso con dos parares de patines unos para mi y otro para el, nos pusimos los patines y fuimos la pista para comenzar a patinar.

¿Lista?- pregunto Francisco.

Jejeje siempre lo he estado- dije.

Entonces comenzamos Lynnda- dijo Francisco.

Cuando Francisco me dijo Lynnda no... no... me sentí igual como cuando me lo dijo Lincoln... enserio que me pasa, mejor no pienso esto y mejor disfruto un día con mi mejor amigo.

Comenzamos a patinar, debamos y debamos vueltas alrededor de la pista al ritmo de la música, de un momento a otro la música cambio y se volvió romántica, algunos de los que estaban patinando se tomaron de las manos supongo que son novios.

Lynn- dijo Francisco.

Si- dije y voltee mi cabeza.

Francisco me estaba extendiendo su mano para que la tomaré, por un momento dude en tomar su mano pero al final la tome y empezamos patinar juntos, por un momento me sentí contenta patinando de la mano con Francisco pero... cuando la luz iluminó su cara por un momento creí que estaba patinando con Lincoln y sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, me sentí contenta por unos momentos creí que estaba con mi linc pero todo volvió a la normalidad cuando la luz se quitó de su cara un momento ¡por qué dije mi lic a Lincoln! Todo esto se está volviendo raro, al terminar de patinar fuimos un rato al sentarnos.

¿Te gusto patinar?- pregunte Francisco

Claro- dije y sonreí.

¿Lista para la segunda ronda?- pregunto Francisco.

Más que lista- dije.

Bien vamos- dijo Francisco.

El último paga las bebidas- dije y corrí hasta la pista.

Lynn no seas tramposa- dijo Francisco y se levantó para intentar ganarme.

Llegue primero que el a la pista para seguir.

Jeje bien creo que vas invitar tu- dije.

Jeje chistosa- dijo Francisco

Jejeje seguimos- dije.

Claro- dijo Francisco.

Seguimos patinando otro rato más hasta que se termino nuestro tiempo para patinar, salimos de la pista, nos quitamos la patines y lo regresamos a la encargada, y salimos del lugar, espero que lo que sigue sea igual de divertido cómo patinar.

¿Bien que es lo que sigue?- pregunte.

Jejeje tu solo disfruta yo me preocupo por lo que sigue- dijo Francisco.

Jeje está bien- dije.

Empezamos caminar hasta que llegamos a las escaleras para subir al tercer piso de la plaza, camino por el terce piso hasta que llegamos a la zona de comida y ver tanta comida me empiezo a dar hambre, mi estomago hizo ruido y creo que Francisco lo noto, y lo peor que es que pasamos por un lugar donde venden submarinos que tanto amo, y más si son de albóndigas enchiladas.

Jeje ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto Francisco.

Si y mucha- dije.

Quieres comer- pregunto Francisco.

Claro- dije.

Nos sentamos en unas de más las muchas mesas qué hay para comer, Francisco fue por la comida y yo me quede sentada esperando a que regresara, porque pensé en Lincoln cuando patinaba con Francisco se que yo le enseñé a Lincoln a patinar y que disfrutábamos patinar juntos pero... no entiendo todo esto qué pasa, interés yo me seguía cuestionado Francisco regreso con la comida.

Para ti un submarino de albóndigas picante- dijo Francisco y puso la charola con el submarino.

Mmm... que rico, gracias Francisco y tu que vas comer- dije antes de que mordiera mi submarino.

Voy a comer una hamburguesa- dijo Francisco.

Los dos comenzamos a comer, mientras comíamos hablamos de cómo nos fue patinando hace rato y de cualquier cosas que saliera de tema, cuando terminamos de comer Francisco tomó las dos charolas y las fue a dejar, cuando regreso seguimos caminando y hablando de cualquier cosa por el mismo piso hasta que llegamos a los cines

Lista para seguir- pregunto Francisco.

Más que lista- dije.

Sigamos- dijo.

Espero que disfrutes la película- dijo Francisco.

entramos al cine, Francisco compro un par de entradas para una nueva película de superhéroes, compramos de comer unas palomitas y regreso porque apenas acabamos de comer, entramos a la sala estaba algo vacía, durante la película los dos estuvimos muy concentrados viendo la película y por eso hablamos mucho, cuando había algo que no entendía le pregunte a Francisco, jejeje es como cuando veo una película de este tipo con Lincoln el me explica cuando no entiendo... saben a él le hubiera gustado mucho ver esta película conmigo.

Cuando termino la película salimos de la sala y salimos del cine, empezamos a caminar de nuevo hasta que encontramos las escaleras para bajar al segundo piso y de hay al primer piso, y al final salimos de la plaza.

¿Bien ahora donde?- pregunte.

Jejeje Lynn deja de preguntar y disfruta el momento si- dijo Francisco.

Ash...- dije un poco molesta.

Te ves Lynnda cuando te enojas, ¿lo sabías?- dijo y pregunto Francisco.

Cuando dijo que me veo linda enojada en ese momento recordé cuando Lincoln me dijo lo mismo cuando tenía once años y el nueve.

**FLASHBACK- hace cuatro años.**

Lynn y Lincoln estaba en el patio jugando con la pelota después de un rato Lynn por accidente vuela la pelota al patio del señor quejón.

Demonios- dijo Lynn enojada.

Lynn tranquila no te molestes- dijo Lincoln.

Pero qué... adió volar la pelota al patio del señor quejón- dijo Lynn molesta.

Tranquila Lynn vamos por la pelota y ya- dijo Lincoln.

Lynn y Lincoln fueron a buscar la pelota al patio del señor quejón, después de un complicada tarea con un plan complicado de Lincoln lograron recuperar la pelota y regresaron al patio de ellos.

Bien sigamos- dijo Lynn.

Lynn pateó la pelota y por accidente rompió una ventada de La Casa Loud.

Diablos, mamá nos va matar- dijo Lynn molesta.

Tranquila, pensaré en algo- dijo Lincoln.

Bien- dijo Lynn.

Hermanita- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dijo Lynn

Te ves Lynnda cuando te enojas- dijo Lincoln.

Que... crees eso linki- dijo Lynn.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**.

**NARRA LYNN**.

Tan pronto llegó el camino los dos lo abordamos, pude ver qué decía Av. Franklin, creo que ya vamos de regreso a casa, la verdad pase un día muy genial con Francisco, nunca había conocido este forma de ser de el y es agradable, durante el camino hablamos de cualquier cosa, después de un rato llegamos a la parada.

Bien llegamos- dijo Francisco.

Jeje y ahora- dije.

Jejeje que fue lo que te dije- dijo Francisco.

Que me deje de preocupar y que solo disfrute- dije.

Bien sígueme- dijo Francisco.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo unos calles hasta que llegamos al parque que está como a diez calles de mi casa, entramos al parque, al llegar hay ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Wao el tiempo si que vuela cuando te diviertes, buscamos una banca donde sentarnos, seguimos platicando como no ha estado yendo en el día, también de cómo estuvo la película.

Bien hoy a sido un día genial- dije.

Si... jejé ha sido un día genial- dijo Francisco.

Me divertí mucho contigo- dije.

Yo también me divertí mucho contigo- dijo Francisco.

Después de un rato de plática pasó cerca de nosotros un carrito de helados, el ya me ha invitado mucho ahora me toca a mí darle un pequeño detalle, me levante y fui por un par de helado.

Ten- dije y le di el helado a Francisco.

Gracias Lynn- dijo Francisco y tomó el helado.

Empiezas a comer los helados, hasta que Francisco dijo.

Fresas con crema mi favorito, como lo supiste- dijo Francisco.

Jejeje eres mi amigo claro que se que helado es tu favorito- dije.

Jejeje- rio Francisco.

La verdad no recordaba cuál era su helado favorito el que elegí... es el favorito de... Lincoln... Wao los dos son más parecidos de lo que creo.

Después de estar un rato más en el parque platicando nos levantamos de la banca y seguimos con nuestro camino de regreso a casa, después de un rato llegamos a mi casa.

Bien creo que hasta aquí termina hoy- dije.

Si- dijo Francisco.

Me la pase de maravilla contigo Francisco- dije y lo abracé.

Ya también me la pase de maravilla Lynn- dijo Francisco y correspondió mi abrazo.

Te veo mañana en la escuela- dije y termine el abrazo.

Si nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dijo Francisco.

Adiós- dije.

Adiós- dijo Francisco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando me dio el beso yo me queda sonrojada y sorprendida de que hiciera eso, la verdad no esperaba que hiciera eso, por unos instantes sentí mariposas en el estomago y de un momento a otro solo se fueron... esto es raro debería estar mas que alegre el chico que me gusta ¿no?

Cuando se fue dio un respiro y entre a la casa, ya adentró mis hermanas y Lincoln estaban en la sala esperando y todas tenía una cara de alegría algo me dice que vieron el beso que medio Francisco... eso solo significa una cosa.

Todas gritaron de emoción y corriendo a abrasarme, y decir de cosas como qué tal el beso, como en la cita, si nos besamos y demás cosas pero el único que no se acero fue Lincoln solo se quedó hay parado con una expresión fría como si estuviera enojado o eso creí ver.

De un momento a otro vi como Lincoln se fue a su cuarto y solo quedamos las chicas a bajo, después de él todas me empezaron a bombear con preguntas de cómo me fue un mi cita con Francisco y les dije la verdad que me la pase divertido con el.

Lo que no dejo que pensar es que en parte de la cita no deje de pensar en Lincoln.

**A LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE.**

**NARRA LINCOLN.**

Ya ha pasado un semana desde que Lynn salió en su cita con Francisco mmmm no se por que todo el tiempo que estuvo Lynn fuera de la casa me sentí de sierro modo molesto, como si no quisiera que los dos salieran... leí en internet que esto que sentí son celos pero por que voy a sentir celos de que mi hermana salga con un chico... ya enserio por qué pasa esto.

Bueno hoy es domingo y hoy es cita con Polly la mejor amiga de Lynn, saben estoy contento de salir con ella.

Cuando termine de arreglarme salí de mi cuarto y afuera estaban todas tú hermanas con su mirada antes de que den un grito, y lo hicieron dieron un grito de felicidad.

Parece que alguien está listo para su cita- dijo Luna.

Esta ves pareces un príncipe, linc- dijo Lola

Te ves bien linc- dijo Lana.

Empecé a recibir halagos de todas sus hermanas menos de una que una, Lynn, ella no estaba en el pasillo que extraño pensé que de despidiera de mi... iré con ella, pedí permiso a mis hermanas para pasar a demás les pregunte donde estaba Lynn y dijeron que estaba en el patio así que salí a verla antes de irme.

**NARRA LYNN.**

Estaba en patio practicando un poco, hoy es la cita de mi hermano con mi mejor amiga, se supone que debería estar contento por qué salga con una chica pero no... estoy algo molesta de que salga... por qué demonios siento esto, escuché como la puerta trasera de la casa se abría y de ahí vi salir a Lincoln, cuando lo ve salir se queda sorprendida de cómo estába vestido y peinado, era la primera ves que veía a linki así vestido se veía muy guapo... un momento por qué dije que Lincoln se ve guapo, esto más confuso aún.

Hola Lynn- dijo Lincoln.

Oh... hola Lincoln- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

Wao... Lincoln se ve muy bien vestido así... se ve... guapo un momento porque llame guapo a Lincoln.

¿Lynn?- pregunto Lincoln moviendo su mano frente a mi.

Eh... qué pasa- dije.

Nada solo vine a despedirme- dijo Lincoln.

Oh ya te vas con Polly- dije.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Bueno té veo dentro de un rato- dije.

Jejejeje claro- dijo Lincoln.

Por cierto si le haces algo a Polly te va ir muy mal- dije.

Jejejeje lo sé- dijo Lincoln.

Antes de entredicho nuevo a la casa se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla... cuando me dio el beso me sentí alegre esta ves la sensación fue tierna y cálida como si se tratara de amor... que por qué dije amor.

Después de un rato oí como la puerta de enfrente era cerrada eso solo significaba una cosa Lincoln acaba de salir, después de un rato estaba muy indecisa sabré si seguir a Lincoln a su cita con Polly o que darme, algo dentro de mi me decía " ve que lo puedes perder" así que fui a espiar a Lincoln a su cita, entre a la casa y le dije a mamá que iba ir a entrenar con Francisco, y que llegaría en la tarde, así fue como inicio la operación seguír bajo las sombras a mi hermano en su cita con mi mejor amiga y buscar un nombre más corto para esta operación.

**NARRA LINCOLN.**

Salí de la casa, empecé a caminar con rumbo a la parada del autobús para ir a recoger a Polly, al llegar tuve que esperar poco ya que el autobús llegó pronto, al subir me senté en la parte trasera, juraría que vi una persona igualita a Lynn... ya imagino cosas voy de mal en peor.

Tarde un rato en llegar a la casa de Polly ya que ella vive al otro lado de La ciudad a demás de que había tráfico, al llegar a la parada baje y me puse en marcha a casa de Polly, no tarde mucho en llegar, al llegar ya estaba a fuera de su casa sentada esperándome.

¿Me tarde?-pregunte.

Jejeje solo un poco- dijo Polly y me saludo de beso además de abrazarme.

Lo siento- dije y de igual forma la saludé.

Jeje no te preocupes, ¿bueno estás listo?- pregunto Polly.

Claro- dije y sonríe.

Bien si ya estás vámonos- dijo Polly.

Empezamos a caminar hasta que llegamos a un skatepark, quiero darle un día genial a Polly que no olvide un mucho tiempo y por aquí comenzaré.

Lista-dije.

Más que lista- dijo Polly.

Bien comenzamos por...- dije y fue interrumpido ya que Polly arrancó a correr.

Supongo que mi lista no funcionará- dije y arrugue la lista que hice para el parque, y la tiré.

Espérame- dije y corrí para alcanzar a Polly.

Alcance a Polly en la pista de patinaje.

Estas listo para rodar- dijo Polly.

Al decirme eso le sonríe, fui al puesto que estaba cerca de la pista de patinaje pedí dos pares de patines y regrese con Polly, y se los entregué, no los pusimos y entremos a la pista para comenzar.

Bien a rondar- dijo Polly.

Polly arrancó rápido a penas y le puedo seguir el ritmo, pero debo admitir esto es muy divertido, tenia mucho tiempo que no me divertía así.

¡No me dejes atrás!- le grite a Polly para que no me dejara muy atrás.

Si no quieres quedarte atrás empieza a correr- dijo Polly.

Los dos estamos patinando, claro que Polly era mejor que yo, pero yo hacía el esfuerzo para no quedarme atrás, quede boquiabierto cuando hizo un marometa tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie hacer eso bueno solo a... Lynn.

Hablando de Lynn juraría que la vi por aquí, creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco, mejor me concentro en mi cita con Polly.

Eso fue sorpréndete- dije sorprendido.

Jejeje gracias llevo mucho tiempo practicando- dijo Polly.

Creo que la práctica dio frutos- dije y sonríe.

También la ayuda de Lynn- dijo Polly.

¿Te ayudo?- pregunte.

Claro de hecho me ayudo mucho- dijo Polly.

Jejeje que bien- dije.

Seguimos conejo- dijo Polly y comenzó a patinar.

Seguimos patinando otro rato hasta que nos cansamos y nos salimos de la pista, dejamos lo patines y fuimos a descansar a una banca que estaba cerca, hasta que recuperamos el aire.

Listo para seguir- dijo Polly

Claro que lo estoy- dije.

A correr- dijo Polly y salió corriendo.

Espérame!- dije y empecé a correr para alcanzar a Polly.

Intenté seguirle el ritmo a Polly pero siendo sincero es algo difícil de hacer la alcancé hasta que llegó a la pista para patinar con patineta, fui por dos patinetas una para mi otra para Polly , se la di y entramos a la pista al principio me costó ya que casi me caigo un par de veces cuando Polly veía que me iba a caer venía a ayudarme y me sonrojaba que pusiera sus manos en mi cintura, también se reía.

Creo que esto no es lo tuyo linc- dijo Polly.

¡También lo creo yo!- dije exaltado

Jejeje vamos a sentarnos- dijo Polly

Salimos de la pista y nos fuimos a sentarnos en una banca.

Jejeje estuviste de fábula linc- dijo Polly y rio un poco.

Si tú lo dices- dije.

Ya que descansamos un poco listo para el resto del parque- dijo Polly sonriendo.

Claro- dije.

Los dos seguimos pasando de pista en pista hasta que pasan dos horas y le dije a Polly que si está lista para lo que sigue a lo que ella me dijo que si, salimos del parque de skatebording y empezamos a caminar hacia la parada del autobús, el autobús no tardo en llegar apenas llegó subimos, nos sentamos en la parte trasera durante todo el trayecto jugamos un poco, pero saben juraría que vi a Lynn otra ves en unos de los asientos de adelante.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la plaza de Royal Woods, nos bajamos del caminos y entramos a la plaza lo primero que hicimos fue ir a comer, subimos al tercer piso de la plaza y empezamos a buscar hasta que vi un rostro conocido una sucursal de hamburguesas erupto por lo que veo es nueva, la verdad no sabia que esto estaba aquí fue suerte supongo.

El nuevo local de hamburguesas erupto, como sabia que hoy abría- dijo Polly contenta

Lo vi en una página en internet- dije.

Genial- dijo Polly.

Entremos y en efecto hoy lo inauguraron, había bastante gente pero no tardaron mucho tiempo para que pasáramos a la caja a pedir, lo mejor fue que nos dieron cupones así que fue comida gratis Wao hoy sí que he tenido suerte y eso es algo raro en mi.

No tardaron mucho tiempo para que nos dieran la orden, cuando no las entregan fuimos a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos

Eres el mejor Lincoln- dijo Polly y mordió su hamburguesa.

Jeje de nada- dije y mordí mi hamburguesa

Al terminar de comer recogimos las charolas y las fuimos a dejar para que después saliéramos , continuamos un rato en plaza, pasamos por todos los pisos hasta que llegamos a la tienda de cómics esto se me hizo raro ya que a Polly no le gustan los cómics, entramos en esta y empezó a ver los cómics qué hay hasta que vio mangas, recorrimos toda la tienda hasta que regresamos a los cómics.

¿Cuál me recomiendas?- pregunto Polly.

¿Recomiendo?- pregunte

Si que cómic o manga me recomiendas- dijo Polly.

Pensé que no te gustaban- dije.

Jejeje de... hecho es la primera ves que compro uno- dijo Polly.

Y por qué decidiste empezar a leerlos- dije y sonríe.

Bu... bueno ya que tú haces muchas cosas de las que a mi me gustan me dije porque yo no puedo hacer algo que le guste a mi mejor amigo- dije Polly

Jejeje oh ya veo... pero sabes no tienes que hacer lo que me gusta- dije hasta que me interrumpió Polly

Je lo hago para poder pasar un rato haciendo algo que a ti te guste- dijo Polly.

Jejeje Polly no tenemos que hace algo que me guste a mi para que pueda parar un rato con mi mejor amiga- dije y sonríe.

Jejeje no importa ya decidí y cuando decido algo lo hago- dijo Polly.

Lo se- dije

Bien ahora cuál me recomiendas- dijo Polly.

Le empecé a enseñar un par de cómics, en especial a Acy Savvy, en lo mangas le enseñe un par ya que si le enseña lo que me gustan jejeje no creo que se lo tome muy bien que digamos, al final se decido por dos cómics de Ace Savvy y un manga, lo pago y salimos, salimos de la plaza para ir a la parada de autobús, hay está ves si tardo en llegar el autobús.

Saben cuando estábamos el hamburguesas erupto juraría que en una esquina estaba Lynn sentada comiendo y también la vi en la tienda de cómics, por qué estoy viendo a Lynn en todas partes porque pienso en mi hermana cuando se supone que quiero pasar un rato con la chica que "me gusta" ¿no?

Después de un rato llego el autobús, lo abordamos, dentro está ves no vi a Lynn como las otras veces que creí verla al fi; la sacó de mi cabeza, llegamos a la parada que está cerca de su casa, hay nos bajamos y empezamos a caminar al a su casa una ves en casa de Polly nos sentamos en la entrada.

Hoy fue un día genial- dijo Polly contenta.

Lo mismo pienso- dije.

Espero y podamos repetir esto después- dijo Polly.

No lo dudes- dije.

Gracias por todo conejito- dijo Polly contentas me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

"Conejito"- pensé.

**FLASHBACK.**

**HACE SIETE AÑOS- CASA LOUD.**

En el patio tracero de la Casa Loud todos estaban jugando menos uno y este era Lincoln quien estaba sentado en la puerta viendo cómo sus hermanas estaban jugando a la fiesta de té pero a su estilo o sea siendo un desastre, Lynn voltea a donde está su hermano y nota que este está triste.

Chicas- dijo Lynn.

Estas no le hacen caso y grita más fuerte.

¡Chicas!- grito Lynn.

Que- dijeron las tres niñas

No creen que Lincoln debería jugar con nosotras- pregunto Lynn.

Literalmente cada ves que juega con nosotras a los cinco minutos se va- dijo lori.

Lori tiene razón aunque a todas nos gusta pasar tiempo con nuestro bro el se aburre rápido- dijo Luna.

Si aparte "se té aburre antes de empezar"... ¿entienden?- dijo Luan.

Todas suspiraron al escuchar el chiste de Luan, momentos después Lynn fue a donde está s hermanito sentado.

¿Qué tienes linc?- pregunto Lynn.

Es que no quieren que juegue con ustedes-dijo Lincoln.

Es que siempre te aburres cuando juegas con nosotras- dijo Lynn.

Lo sé pero quiero jugar con ustedes- dije Lincoln.

Ya se- dijo Lynn y entró corriendo a la casa.

Después de unos minutos Lynn salió de la casa ocultando algo.

Linc, cierra los ojos- dijo Lynn

No... por qué me vas a hacer algo- dijo Lincoln.

Esta ves no are nada te lo prometo- dijo Lynn

Esta bien- dijo Lincoln desconfiado y cierra los ojos.

Cuando cierra los ojos Lynn le pone unas orejas de conejo de luan que utiliza en su acto de magia.

Ahora ábrelos- dijo Lynn.

Lincoln abrió sus ojos y ve que todo está igual hasta que se empieza a revisar para asegurarse de que Lynn hecho nada hasta que llega a su cabeza.

Que tengo en la cabeza- pregunto Lincoln.

Velo por ti mismo- dijo Lynn.

Lincoln ve si cabeza en el reflejo de un charco y nota las ojeras de luan.

Son las orejas luan, si la ve me va a hacer algo- dijo Lincoln.

Jeje no te ara nada yo te cuido y ten- dijo Lynn y le dio una zanahoria.

Eh...- pregunto Lincoln confundió.

Es tu zanahoria conejito y ahora a jugar- dijo Lynn.

Lincoln se levantó con la zanahoria en mano y envés de caminar dio brinquitos cosa que hizo que Lynn y las demás chicas se enternecieran por él y lo dejara jugar

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Lincoln- dijo Polly y movió su mano en frente de mi cara.

Eh?... – dije distraído.

Te estoy hablando y estás distraído- dijo Polly.

Eh... jejé lo siento- dije.

No hay problema- dijo Polly.

Hay algo con lo que pueda con pensártelo- dije.

Polly no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando, lo primero que pensé es que arruine el mejor día que he tenido por pensar en Lynn, pero, poco a poco se empezó a acercar a mí hasta que quedó enfrente de mi, puso sus manos en mi mi cuello y me dio un beso en los labios, me quede sorprendido porque estaba besando a Polly, disfruté a cada momento ese beso podría decir que este es mejor que el que le di a Ronnie Anne, coloque mis manos en su cintura y nos seguimos besando hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

Wao... eso fue único- dije sonrojado.

Jeje- rio Polly.

No sé qué decir- dije.

Jeje no digas nada solo disfruta- dijo Polly.

Le sonríe y está ves yo fui quien la beso, cerré los ojos, esta ves las cosas fueron más parejas hasta que sentí que Polly me mordió el labio, me dolió, pero me gustó mientras nos besábamos por alguna extraña razón me vino a la mente Lynn... quería soltar a Polly ya que no se porque imaginé que besaba a Lynn quería soltar a Polly ya que imaginé ea Lynn pero no hice ya que no quería arruinar el mejor día de mi vida.

Fue un buen cierre no- dijo Polly.

Claro que lo fue- dije y sonreí

Los dos no soltamos y nos quedamos mirándonos.

Supongo que nos vemos mañana en clases- dijo Polly sonrojada.

Claro- dije sonreí.

Jeje hasta mañana- dijo Polly y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

Hasta mañana- dije.

Polly me dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió a su casa, me quede parado hay tratando de entender que fue l qué pasó porque cuando bese a Polly imaginé al Lynn... si definitivamente estoy loco, camine hasta la parada del bus este no tardo, no sentí cuando tiempo tarde en llegar a casa ya que todo el camino fui pensando en el beso de Polly y porque pensé en Lynn.

Baje en la parada de mi casa y camine hasta que llegue a casa... bien ahora a soportar que pregunten todos mis hermanas.


End file.
